Cherry's Enchanted Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is on an adventure in the world of Beauty and the Beast. When Cherry meets Belle and befriends her, the girls trade places with Belle's father to save his life from a hideous beast among other things including plot twists, demented romance and darkness to the original tale as old as time.
1. Belle

Cherry was in France this time. She was around with her parents while she explored the 18th century. While there though, she noticed a beautiful looking young woman who looked younger than her parents, but still older than Cherry. She had long chocolate brown hair tied into a blue ribbon with a matching blue dress with white sleeves, an apron and black slip on shoes. She had a basket with a book inside it with her as she went around the little town.

"There's a new friend for you." Mom told Cherry. "Why don't you go and say hello to her?"

"Okay." Cherry smiled and went over to Belle as she began singing.

Belle: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Everyday, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say

Everyone in the town gave a friendly greeting to Belle as she walked along and Cherry followed her. Belle noticed there was the baker carrying a tray. He had a scruffy ginger colored beard with a white toque, a green shirt, brown belt, blue pants and brown shoes.

Belle: There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning's just the same  
Since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town

"Good morning, Belle!" the baker greeted.

"Good morning, monsieur," Belle replied as she walked over to him.

"Where you off to?" the baker asked as he set down his tray.

"The book shop," Belle replied. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"That's nice," the baker cut her off as he went back to work. "Marie! The begets! Hurry up!"

Belle shrugged him off, rolling her eyes and proceeded to walk to her location as she passed some local women.

Women: Look there she goes  
That girl is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted  
Can't you tell?

Lady: Never part of any crowd

Man: 'Cuz her head is up some cloud

All: No denying she's a funny girl  
That Belle

Man: Bonjour!

Girl: Good day!

Man: How is your family?

Pretty Lady: Bonjour

Husband: Good day

Pretty Lady: How is your wife?

Mother: I need six eggs!

Owner: That's too expensive

Belle: There must be more than this provincial life!

Cherry followed Belle as she went inside the bookstore. She then decided it would be rude to keep on following the young woman around so she just waited outside. Cherry noticed three men by the window, gawking at Belle. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the display of them. Belle then came out of the store and walked off, making Cherry go after her again.

Guys: Look there she goes  
That girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well

Women: With a dreamy far-off look

Men: And her nose stuck in a book

All: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

Belle sat on the edge of a fountain as a flock of sheep arrived behind her. Cherry walked over and watched Belle look into her book while a sheep bit onto the rim of Cherry's skirt, trying to bite it off.

Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him  
'Til chapter three

The sheep scattered as Belle got up to leave, making Cherry still follow her. The girls walked past a beauty salon as a woman was getting her hair done by a rather pompous looking man.

Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty  
Her looks have got no parallel

Man: But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

All: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, very different from the rest of us

A flock of geese flew over the skyline while Cherry kept on following Belle. Cherry then tripped onto a bump in the road and landed with her arms spread across Belle's waist. Belle looked down to notice the younger girl.

"Oh, hello." Belle greeted.

"Sorry..." Cherry propped herself. "I just wanted to meet you and say hi. You must be Belle?"

"Yes, I am." Belle nodded. "I guess you heard the other villagers."

"Mind if I walk with you? I'm making new friends." Cherry put her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet.

"I don't mind at all, I'd like the company." Belle walked with Cherry. "I have to get home, but you're welcome to come meet my father. He's an inventor."

"Wow!" Cherry smiled as she walked with Belle and the other villagers kept commenting about the faults of the poor little town.

"There must be more to this provincal life!" Belle sang as she cracked open her book.

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" a distant voice said, making Cherry look back and around. She then shrugged off the villagers as she continued to walk with Belle.

All: Look there goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
But she really is a funny girl  
A beauty, but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Belle!

Belle and Cherry turned back to the townsfolk when the song ended. They both looked at each other with a shrug and continued to make their way for Belle's place.


	2. Gaston and Maurice

Cherry and Belle continued to walk together, but suddenly a man jumped down from a roof in front of the two of them. He had on a blood-red short sleeved shirt with golden gloves, his black hair in a ponytail, black pants and brown boots.

"Hello Belle," he greeted.

"Bonjour Gaston." Belle glanced, though she didn't seem interested in his company. As she walked away with Cherry, Gaston snatched Belle's book, making Belle uneasy and disturbed. "Gaston, may I have my book back, please?"

"How can you _read_ this?" Gaston asked as he flipped through the pictures in annoyance. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination." Belle crossed her arms.

"Imaginaaaaation." Cherry spread her hands together.

"Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things." Gaston threw Belle's book aside into the mud and Belle bent over to pick it up. "Like me."

Blonde triplets wearing green, orange and red sighed in the corner, making Cherry roll her eyes. Belle ignored that and got her book up, cleaning it up before she put it back in her basket.

"The whole town's talking about it," Gaston said as he glanced at Cherry. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas... Thinking? You should put on a nice clean dress little lady and get back in the kitchen where you belong."

"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Belle said as she put away her book and walked over to Cherry.

"Why thank you, Belle." Gaston smirked. He then placed an arm around her shoulders, taking the book from her once again. "Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," Belle replied.

"What's wrong with her?" the green triplet asked.

"She's crazy!" the red triplet replied.

"He's gorgeous." the orange triplet said, batting her eyelashes.

"Pardon me, Mr. Gaston," Cherry piped up, walking to the adults with her hands in her pockets. "I'm pretty sure Belle is pretty busy at the moment."

"I'm afraid she's right, Gaston." Belle backed away in agreement. "I have to get home and help my father. Goodbye!"

A short, pudgy, not-too bright man laughed at that. "That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!"

Gaston laughed with LeFou.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Belle snarled.

"Yeah!" Gaston scowled at his sidekick. "Don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston bonked LeFou on the head.

"My father is _not _crazy!" Belle hissed, putting her book away. "He's a genius!"

Suddenly, there was a rumble on the ground and an explosion was heard in a far off distance. Belle took Cherry's hand and led her to the source of the noise while Gaston and LeFou continued to laugh. Belle opened the cellar door. She got in and there was smoke all around, making her and Cherry cough. "Papa?" Belle coughed a little.

There was a barrel in the middle of the floor and inside revealed a short, tubby man with snow-white hair, a snub nose and overalls with some goggles over his head. Since Belle called him 'papa' she could safely assume this man was Belle's father. He muttered as he got out of the barrel.

"Are you alright, Papa?" Belle walked over to him.

"I'm about ready to give up on this old hunk of junk." Maurice said as he walked over to the machine and kicked it.

"You always say that." Belle shook her head with a smile.

"I mean it this time!" Maurice snapped. "I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

"Yes you will," Belle said with faith. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow. And become a world-famous inventor."

"You really believe that?"

"I always have."

"Well, what're we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" Maurice walked over to slid under his machine when he noticed the 10-year-old girl with Belle. "Say, who's your friend?"

"I'm Cherry, I just moved here and my parents suggested I'd go out and make friends." Cherry replied.

"Ah Cerise, that's a lovely name." Maurice said as Belle handed him a tool.

"No, my name's Cherry, not Cerise." Cherry sounded confused.

"You must not be French, Cerise is French for Cherry."

"Oh, I see." Cherry smiled.

"You like it here so far?"

"Yeah, I got a new friend who shares my love for reading." Cherry looked up at Belle with a smile.

"Yeah, I got a new book." Belle put her basket down, then looked down at her father. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter, odd?" Maurice came from under the machine and had goggles on his eyes, making his eyes look cartoonish. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here," Belle sighed. "Besides you and Cherry there's no one I can really talk to."

"Well, what about that Gaston fellow?" Maurice asked as he fixed his invention. "He's a handsome fellow."

"He's handsome alright. And rude and conceited." Belle slumped into a chair. "Oh Papa, he's not for me."

"You totally deserve better, Belle. He's a total beast!" Cherry played with one of the patches on her raggedy clothing.

"Where did you get that dress, Cerise?" Belle asked.

"Before we moved here, our old house perished in a fire, this was all I had left." Cherry sighed.

"I can get you something nicer to wear if you'd like." Belle smiled.

"Thanks Belle." Cherry smiled.

"I think that's done," Belle's father said as he got up from under the machine, pulling the goggles off. "Now, let's give it a try." He pulled on a lever and the machine started to go on. Maurice flinched a little, as if expecting to get hit by some wood. The machine was chopping wood like it was supposed to. The chopped wood flew over to the wood pile.

"It works!" Cherry cheered.

"It does?" Maurice looked, then ducked down as wood flew over his head, then smiled delightfully. "It does!"

"You did it!" Belle hugged her father. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up Philippe, Belle. I'm off to the fair!" Maurice chanted, but then a log hit him in the head. After Maurice came to, he was on a brown horse with a platinum blonde mane, Belle and Maurice's horse, Philippe.

"Goodbye Papa!" Belle called out as Maurice rode off.

"Good luck, sir!" Cherry added.

"Goodbye you two!" Maurice called back. "And take care while I'm gone!"


	3. Becoming Friends

**A/N: This chapter takes place when Maurice goes to the enchanted castle.**

* * *

Cherry and Belle sat across from each other. Belle read her book, marked it and put it away for now.

"How's the book?" Cherry asked with a polite smile.

"Oh, I've read it twice, it's one of my favorites." Belle replied with a smile. "Daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"That's lovely." Cherry smiled. "What's it called?"

"Sleeping Beauty. I'd love to have an adventure like in this book."

"Adventures certinately can be fun." Cherry looked out the house window. "Where is your father? Shouldn't he be home soon?"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon in time for supper." Belle replied. "Speaking of which, maybe you should get home to your family."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, Cerise. Thanks, but I'll come to you after I finished my own supper, I'd love to meet your family."

"Okay, see you later, Belle." Cherry made her way to her new home with her parents.

Cherry came in and flattened down her torn up skirt. One of the things she didn't like about moving was that she was stuck wearing rags in contrast to a lot of the villagers' nicer clothing. Cherry walked in as her mother set down a bowl of fresh-baked rolls.

"You must follow your stomach, I just finished cooking our evening meal." Mom giggled.

"What are we having?" Cherry asked.

"Roast pork, buttery mashed potatoes, these fine rolls and fresh fruit for dessert." Dad replied. "Did you have a good time exploring the villiage?"

"Yes," Cherry served her own plate. "I made a new friend. Her name's Belle."

"I've heard about her." Mom responded. "A lot of people around here say she's odd and strange."

"I think she's cool." Cherry obliged. "Can she come over after supper? She said she'd be happy to stop by sometime."

"Of course, dear. We'd love to meet your new friends."

The family ate together and Belle did indeed come back. Belle met Cherry's parents and they were all welcomed and acquainted by each other. Belle and Cherry were now in Cherry's bedroom which consisted of a small window, a desk with papers and pens, with a rather large cot and a candle on her night stand. Belle was sewing Cherry a new outfit which would be more suitable and appropriate to go out to wear in public. It was a little larger once Cherry put on the black and blue outfit, but she loved it and loved it being big so she could keep wearing it for a long time and would take a while for her to outgrow it.

"Thank you so much, Belle!" Cherry squealed with delight.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm no professional but I'm pretty good." Belle smiled. "My mother used to sew all the time. Next to reading of course."

The girls talked for an hour on end. Then Dad came in to see the girls still awake.

"I hate to break this up, but Cherry needs to sleep now." Dad interrupted.

"Oh, okay Daddy." Cherry replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay, why don't you come over?" Belle suggested. "Would that be okay with you folks?" Belle turned to the man.

"Sounds good." Dad smiled. "We love it when our little girl socializes! Cherry's a big girl making friends!" Dad walked off, babbling to himself.

"Well, good night, Cerise." Belle smiled.

"Good night, Belle." Cherry waved as her new friend left. Cherry then crawled into her bed, bundled up in the sheets as the window blew in evening autumn air and blew out Cherry's candle as she slept soundly through the night.


	4. Wedding Plans

The next day, Cherry was up bright and early for a lazy day. Her parents would be off into town so they informed her it would be alright to visit Belle. Cherry walked down the path to Belle's house. She heard something in the bushes, but when she turned to see no one or nothing there, she shrugged it off and just went to the door, knocking. Belle opened the door for her and let her in.

"Good morning, Belle." Cherry greeted.

"Morning Cerise." Belle greeted back. "I was wondering, have you ever read Sleeping Beauty before?"

"No, I haven't, "Cherry shook her head.

"Why don't you borrow my book?" Belle handed the book over. "I don't mind if you hold onto it a little while."

"Wow," Cherry smiled as she held the dark blue book. "Thank you, Belle."

"What are friends for?"

"Sorry, I don't have a present for you."

"It's okay."

"Has your father come home yet?"

"No," Belle sounded worried. "I'm sure he'll be okay though."

"Yeah," Cherry shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that, funny though, I'm not expecting anybody else." Belle left the table to answer the door as Cherry opened the book over the table to read. Cherry turned and noticed Belle rolled her eyes in disgust at the door.

"I know what that look means," Cherry responded. "Gaston?"

"You better believe it..." Belle mumbled. She then unwillingly opened the door and put on a fake smile as Cherry hopped down to see the man. "Gaston, what a pleasant surprise." Belle greeted.

"Isn't it though?" Gaston praised as he walked in, wearing a different outfit. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Belle, there's no girl in town who would love to be in your shoes, sorry little one. I'm too old for you, but I have a younger brother back home. Anyway, this is the day-" Gaston stopped to look in a mirror as he looked at the girls. He licked his teeth, then got back up, looking at Cherry and Belle. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about her dreams, Mr. Gaston?" Cherry asked as she hid securely behind Belle.

"Plenty!" Gaston replied. "Picture this." Gaston sat to put his dirty feet on the table over Belle's book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet."

"Ugghh..." Cherry groaned as she looked at Gaston's feet as the smell knocked her near unconcious.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs," Gaston stood up next to Belle. "Of course, we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Belle asked.

"No, Belle!" Gaston laughed. "Strapping boys like me!"

"Imagine that," Cherry rolled her eyes.

"And you know who that little wife might be?" Gaston asked as he walked toward Belle and pushed Cherry clear out of the way.

"Let me think," Belle paused.

"You Belle!" Gaston leaned over Belle.

"Gaston, I'm...speechless!" the brown haired girl said in fake astonishment, going toward the door. "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me." Gaston trapped Belle against the door.

"I'm very sorry, Gaston..." Belle's hand got on the doorknob as she opened the door and made Gaston trip over out the door and land into the mud. Belle then threw out Gaston's shoes and Cherry looked out to see if Gaston was still there or not.

There was a band playing the Wedding March. LeFou went away from the band and looked to see Gaston with a pig on top of his head. "So, how did it go?" LeFou asked with a chuckle.

"I'll have Belle for my wife!" Gaston growled, as he gripped onto LeFou's collar. "Make no mistake of that!"

Everyone then left as Gaston pushed LeFou into the mud. They all walked off and Cherry looked all around as hens came by Belle's house. Belle then came out, close to the door.

"Is he gone?" Belle asked.

"Coast is clear!" Cherry gave a thumbs up. "There was a wedding scene here too!"

"Can you imagine?" Belle scoffed as she walked down the steps to feed the farm animals. "Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless-" Belle then suddenly broke out into song.

Belle: Madame Gaston  
Can't you just see it?  
Madame Gaston  
His little wife?  
No sir, not me, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life!

Belle ran off into the field with Cherry following her. There was a big peaceful meadow with several puffy flowers in the grassy beds. Belle stood tall and plucked one of the flowers as Cherry looked up at her.

Belle: I want adventure in the great world somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it would be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they got planned

Suddenly there was neighing in the distance. Cherry and Belle looked behind them as they saw the family horse Philippe, only no Maurice was with them! That panicked Cherry.

"Philippe! What is it? Where's Papa?" Belle looked around. "Where is he? You have to take me to him! Come on Cherry, we have to go find Papa!" Belle grabbed Cherry's arm and forced her to sit behind her as she rode off on Philippe into the deep, dark forest.

* * *

**Umm Belle, you could've ASKED Cherry if she WANTED to go along! **


	5. Trading Places

Belle had on a dark cape as she rode into the deep, dark forest with Cherry and Philippe. They were against the gates and looked up to see a horrifying gothic like castle before them.

"What is this place?" Belle asked.

"Looks like a haunted mansion of some type." Cherry felt puzzled herself.

Philippe obviously didn't want to go near the castle. He tried to get away, but Belle grabbed a firm hold of his reins to keep him from getting away. However, he bucked up, knocking Cherry off of him and onto the hard pavement.

"Philippe! Steady, steady!" Belle tried to calm her horse down. Belle helped Cherry up and went in the gates with her.

Cherry picked up a hat and gave it to Belle. "Belle, do you recognize this topper?" she asked.

Belle looked at the hat and took it gently. "Papa..." she whispered in dismay.

Both girls then ventured inside the castle. Both feeling cold and frightened. Mostly Cherry since she was younger and without her parents or older brother. She was always the cowardly, non adventurous one and dragged into adventure rather than the comforts of home. They heard slight voices in the background and went up the stairs.

"You think your father's here, Belle?" Cherry asked, with her voice shaking.

"He has to be, Cerise." Belle responded as they continued to walk up the stairs, unknowing they were both being watched. Not by just normal people though. They were being watched by a mantle clock and candelabra. Not to mention an innocent little teacup. "Papa? Papa!"

"Maurice!" Cherry whispered loudly as she followed Belle all around. "Maurice..."

The mantle clock named Cogsworth and candelabra named Lumiere saw the girls as they walked. "Did you see that?" Lumiere asked as he looked again to see the girls going around. "It's two girls!" he gasped.

"I know it's two girls." Cogsworth rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't you see?" Lumiere asked his friend. "They're the ones. The girls we have been waiting for! One of them has come to break the spell!"

Belle and Cherry were still exploring around. Cherry felt freezing in her hands and slid her sleeves down to cup over her hands like substitute gloves. They both heard a door creak and rushed over to it. There was a light in the room.

"Hello? Someone here?" Cherry looked from right to left.

"Wait!" Belle called as she followed the light and Cherry did the same. "We're looking for my father!" Belle went to the stairs and climbed up, only to see no one there, but a candle set down a lit. "That's funny... I'm sure there was someone..." Belle went into the dark room. "Is anyone here?"

"Belle?" a sick voice called.

"Papa!" Belle rushed as she recognized her father's voice and Cherry felt proud herself. Belle took a torch and found a cell with her father inside.

"H-H-How did you two find me?" Maurice took Belle's hand.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." Belle sounded worried. "We have to get you out of here."

"Belle, I want you two to leave this place." Maurice coughed.

"Who did this to you?" Cherry asked.

"No time to explain," Maurice sounded worried as he looked around. "You must go! Now! Cerise, get home and be safe!"

"I won't leave you!" Belle protested.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" a hand grabbed Belle's shoulder, making her drop the torch and Cherry gasped in fright, stepping back against the cell. The torch fell into the water and it was out quickly.

"RUN BELLE!" Maurice yelled.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Belle called as she and Cherry were now on the floor.

"The Master of this castle," the voice of a tall, dark figure replied.

"We've come for Belle's father," Cherry explained. "He could die in this condition, sir. He's very sick!"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" The Master growled.

"But he could die!" Belle pleaded. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." the Master began to walk away back into the deep, dark shadows and neither of the girls could see his face. Only his big blue eyes.

Belle thought silently to herself. She looked at Cherry and at Maurice, then back at the Master's shadow. "Wait!" Belle called to him. Belle stood and bowed her head as a small light from the window casted over her. She sounded braver once she spoke again. "Take me instead."

"You?" the Master sneered and scoffed at her. He turned away for a moment, then looked back at the older girl. "You would... Take his place?" he sounded shocked.

"Belle no!" Maurice cried. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Belle ignored her father's cry. "If I did, would you let him go?" she asked.

"Yes..." the Master answered. "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Belle hesitated. She looked at Cherry who was simply standing in shock of Belle's bravery. She then looked back at the dark shadow. "Come into the light," she requested.

A furry brown foot with claws came to the girls' eyes. Suddenly his whole appearance was shown, making both girls look up at the Master of the castle. He wasn't a man, but a hideous, monstrous beast with claws and fangs and the same dreamy blue eyes. Belle was shocked and turned away in scare.

"No, Belle!" Maurice cried. "I won't let you do this!"

Belle turned back, but didn't look at the Master. She bowed her head. "You have my word," she agreed.

"Also on one condition," Cherry said, bravely with a finger up. "You let me stay here with her."

"Done!" the Beast growled, going to release Maurice from his prison.

Belle knelt to the ground as Maurice got out free. "Belle, listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life." Belle's father was pulled away from her as the beast dragged him out of the castle.

"Wait!" Belle got up in fright for her father's well-being.

"Belle!" Maurice tried to grab back to Belle.

"Wait!" Belle cried again, but the beast either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her.

Cherry stood by Belle and allowed her to cry and let all her emotions out. They both looked out the window to see Maurice being taken away back into the village where he and Belle both once lived. Belle cried and Cherry consoled her like a true friend.

The beast came back into the dungeon to see Belle crying and Cherry sharing a sympathetic expression on her youthful face. "You didn't even let me say goodbye..." Belle sniffled. "I'll never see him again! And I didn't even get to say goodbye."

The beast looked as if he had been touched by some sort of emotion as he softened his expression to the young girls. He looked back at the door and at them with a sour frown on his face.

"I'll show you both to your room then." the beast walked out of the dungeon.

"Our room?" Belle asked. "But we thought-"

"You want... you wanna stay in the tower?" the beast sounded irritated slightly.

"No." Belle stood beside Cherry.

"Then follow me." the beast led them throughout the castle as they stared at the horrific architecture. Cherry found it interesting and terrifying all at the same time. The beast held a candelabra which almost appeared as it had a face, but Cherry shrugged it off as she continued to look around the castle. She then looked up to see Belle had her eyes closed and a tear rolled down her face. "I uh... Hope you both like it here." The Beast looked behind him to the girls.

"Uh... thanks?" Cherry raised an eyebrow at him.

"This castle is your home now," the beast explained. "So you both are free to go anywhere you like. Except in the West Wing?"

That puzzled Belle. "What's in the-"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" the Beast roared at the girls. He then opened a door to a room, allowing the girls inside to get settled and relax a little. "Now if any of you need anything, my servants or I will attend to you." The Beast was silent after that for a few seconds, then looked back at the girls. "You will both join me for dinner, THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" He slammed the doors, leaving the girls alone.

Belle went against the door and leaned. She then dropped down on the bed and cried her hazel eyes out. Cherry walked over beside her and sat on the bed to pat Belle on the back.


	6. Dinner Invitation

Snow fell around the castle that night as Cherry kept consoling Belle. Belle kept crying and looked up at the younger girl.

"You didn't have to stay here with me, you know." Belle sniffled.

"I know, but you're my friend. I just thought it'd be best to stay here for your sake." Cherry explained.

"Thank you..." Belle sniffled.

"Would you like me to leave you alone a bit?"

Belle nodded as Cherry left. Once Cherry went out the doors, Belle buried her face back onto the covers of her new bed and sobbed heavily. She couldn't help but feel hungry and couldn't wait for the dinner she and Belle would have. She now realized though she would deeply miss her mother's cooking, but tried to make the best of tonight and her new adventure with a new friend. Cherry came back to check on Belle to make sure she was okay, but Belle kept crying. She wished she could be home with her father.

Belle got up though as she wiped her tears, hearing someone at the door after Cherry sat back down beside her.

"Who is that?" Belle asked.

"Probably one of the servants I met. It's really cool, the servants are..." Before Cherry could go further, Belle went to the door and opened slightly.

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Potts, dear," an elderly British accent came from the other side.

Belle opened the door and gasped to look down and see a teapot with a teacup, creamer and sugar bowl come alive and go near her.

"I thought you might want a spot of tea." Mrs. Potts smiled at the girls.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts, ma'am." Cherry smiled at the elderly teapot.

"But you're... Cerise, they're..." Belle backed away and bumped into a wardrobe by accident.

"Oh, careful!" the wardrobe chuckled.

"This is impossible." Belle said slowly as she sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry Madame Armoire, Belle is new to this talking household objects thing." Cherry explained. "I met them while I left you alone, Belle. That's the castle opera singer, Madame Armoire and this is Mrs. Potts and her son, Chip."

"Nice to meet you." Belle looked down at the teapot and teacup.

"I told you they were pretty, Maman." Chip smiled.

Mrs. Potts poured some tea for Belle into Chip as he hopped over to her hands to be picked up.

"Thank you." Belle smiled.

"Hey, wanna see a trick?" Chip asked. Both girls looked at the teacup as he blew tea bubbles from the top of his head.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts scolded her son.

"Oops, sorry." Chip looked down sheepishly.

"Boys." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." Mrs. Potts told Belle.

"We all think so," Madame Armorie added.

"How did you all know?" Belle asked.

"Cerise told us." Chip explained.

"I see..." Belle bowed her head. "But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything..."

"Cheer up, child." Mrs. Potts smiled. "It'll turn out right in the end, you'll see. Oh, listen to me. Jabbering on while there's a supper to put on the table. Come along, Chip dear. See you later, Cerise, such a lovely dear." Mrs. Potts hopped off with the rest of the tea set.

"Bye!" Chip called to the girls as he followed Mrs. Potts to out the doorway.

"Well now." Madame Armorie looked at Belle and Cherry as she looked at them both. "What shall we dress you both in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers." She opened her drawers and moths flew out, making her slam them back closed in embarrassment and she looked away sheepishly. "How embarrassing..." Madame Armorie opened her door back up to show a pink dress along with some others. "Oh, here we are. You'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you," Belle smiled apologetically. "But I'm not going to dinner."

"But you must!" Madame Armorie gasped.

The door opened and out came Cogsworth, the mantle clock. He gave a bow as a loyal servant and cleared his throat. "Dinner is served," he said.

Cherry decided to help deliver the news. She explained the whole thing to Cogsworth as they went down to the dining room. Cherry kept her hands in her pockets and followed the clock as they made their way to the doors.

"Let me do the talking, child." Cogsworth instructed the 10-year-old girl.

"Very well, sir." Cherry nodded politely.

Cogsworth and Cherry went into the dining room. The Beast had a friendly smile attempt, but it faded as he saw them without Belle.

"Well, where is she?" the beast growled.

"Who? Oh! Hehe, the other girl!" Cogsworth sounded nervous as he rambled. "Actually, she's in the process of... Well, circumstances being what they are... Umm... Cerise?" Cogsworth looked up at Cherry in hopes she would have a better excuse.

"She's not coming." Cherry sighed.

"WHAT!?" the Beast roared after a moment of silence and he rushed off to Belle's room. Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth and Cherry tried to run after him to calm him. The Beast then pounded on Belle's door. "I thought I told you and your friend to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Belle called.

"You come out or I-I-I'll break down the door!" the Beast roared.

"Master," Lumiere cleared his throat. "I could be wrong, but that might not be the best way to win the girl's affections."

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman!" Cogsworth suggested.

"But she's being so _difficult_!" the Beast glared at the door.

"Men..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Gently, gently..." Cogsworth said in a gentle voice.

The Beast calmed for a minute, then took a deep breath. He then dropped his frightening baritone. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" Belle protested.

"Sir, you have to give her patience." Cherry advised, pushing her glasses back. "Good comes to those who wait."

"It would give me a great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." The Beast hissed thru his teeth. He then looked at Cherry, then back at the door. "Please."

"No thank you!" Belle argued.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"FINE, THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" the Beast grabbed Cherry by the collar and held her in a threatening way. "If one of you doesn't eat with me, then none of you eat at all!" The Beast opened the door, threw Cherry in, then closed the door, storming off for the night.

"Hey Belle..." Cherry walked over to her friend.

"Hi Cerise..." Belle sighed.

"You should give the master a chance."

"I don't know."

"Your friend is right, Belle." Madame Armorie smiled. "The Master's really not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't wanna get to know him!" Belle folded her arms. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

"I'm here if you need anything." Cherry jumped up beside her as they were in bed without dinner that night.

* * *

**Wardrobe's name comes from Disney WIKI those who are curious**


	7. Be Our Guests

Later on, Cherry grabbed her stomach as she heard it weakly growling. Belle turned to her.

"Belle, I'm kind of starving." Cherry licked her lips as her mouth watered.

"Me too." Belle rubbed her own gut. "Why don't we sneak some food?"

"Okay, come on. I'm sure the Master went to bed." Cherry snuck off with Belle as they left their room. They went past a curtain where Lumiere the candelabra was with Babette, a feather duster. Cherry couldn't help but be curious what they were doing behind the curtain, but she shrugged and walked with Belle as they made their way to the kitchen, for possibly table scraps for their dinner.

Once the girls came, Cogsworth put his hands together as he spotted them both. "Splendid to see you up and about, mademoiselles!" He gave a bow. "I am Cogsworth, head of the household." Lumiere, then rushed over and gave Belle kisses on the hand while Cherry glared at them, looking as if she were jealous. "And this is Lumiere." Cogsworth rolled his eyes.

"Enchante, cherie." Lumiere looked up at the older girl with a keen look in his eye.

"If there's... stop that! Anything we... please! Can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Cogsworth struggled as Lumiere was being affectionate.

"We actually are a little hungry." Belle explained as Cherry nodded in agreement.

"You are?" Mrs. Potts looked at the girls, then around the kitchen appliances. "You hear that? They're hungry! Start the fire! Bring out the silver! Wake the china!"

"Remember what The Master said..." Cogsworth grumbled thru his teeth.

"Oh, pish-posh!" Mrs. Potts put her nose in the air. "I'm not about to let the poor dears go hungry!"

"Alright, fine!" Cogsworth groaned. "Glasses of water, crusts of bread, and-"

"Cogsworth, I am surprised at you!" Lumiere cut him off. "They are not prisoners, they are our guests! Right this way, mademoiselles."

"Well, keep it down!" Cogsworth hissed as the candelabra led the girls into the dining room. "If the master finds out about this it'll be our necks!"

"Of course. Of course." Lumiere turned to him. "But what is dinner without a little music?" Lumiere went out the door as the door swung back and smacked Cogsworth back into the kitchen and land into a bowl of mush.

In the dining room, Belle and Cherry were sitting as Lumiere came on the table with a spot light shining on him. "Ma chere, mademoiselles. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you both to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents: your dinner."

Lumiere: Be Our Guests  
Be Our Guests  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin around your neck cheries  
As we provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oevres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the gray stuff it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all young misses  
This is France  
And our dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance at this  
And you'll be our guests  
Oui, our guests  
Be our guests

Objects: Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding en flambe!

Lumiere: We'll prepare and serve with a flare of culinary carabet  
You're both alone, you're both scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

Objects: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!  
Come on and lift your glasses  
You both won your own free passes  
To be our guests

Lumiere: If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

All: Be our guests  
Be our guests  
Be our guests

Lumiere: Life is so unnerving for a servant whose not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
10 years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy, you two walked in  
And oopsie daisy!

Mrs. Potts: It's two guests, it's two guests  
Sake's alive well I'll be blessed  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I got the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, they'll want tea  
And my dear, that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing, I'll get warm  
Piping hot! Heaven's sake! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guests

All: They're our guests!

Mrs. Potts: They're our guests!

All: They're our guests  
Be our guests  
Be our guests  
Our commands are at your requests  
It's 10 years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!  
With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed, we aim to please!  
While the candlelight's still blowing  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going

All: Course by course  
One by one  
Til you both shout "Enough, we're done!"  
Then we'll sing you both off to bed as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up!  
But for now eat up  
Be our guests  
Be our guests  
Please be our guests!

Belle and Cherry clapped as their song was over. They praised it as they both finished their dinners of wonderful foods they had never tried before.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Belle cheered.

"Encore! Encore!" Cherry added.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you, children." Cogsworth smiled as everyone was starting to leave. "My goodness, look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed."

"Oh, but we possibly couldn't go to bed now!" Belle said. "It's our first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" Cogsworth smiled uneasily as he looked at Lumiere. "Who said anything about this castle being enchanted? It was you, wasn't it?" the two began to fight.

"We kind of figured it out for ourselves." Cherry brushed some hair behind her ear. "Is it okay if we look around?"

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Lumiere offered.

"Lumiere, I don't think that's such a good idea." Cogsworth quietly told him. "We can't let them go poking around in certain places if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you'd like to take us." Belle looked at Cogsworth. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Cogsworth stammered and looked nervous as he looked at both girls. "Well actually... Yes I do..." he smiled.


	8. The West Wing

Cherry and Belle went down the halls of the castle after their dinner, despite being up past Cherry's bedtime back home. They were behind Lumiere and Cogsworth and Sultan, the Master's dog who was now a footstool, was with them. The girls looked to see the suits of armor following them. Cherry felt like she was in a haunted mansion and Belle seemed rather surprised, but not alarmed or frightened.

Cherry felt a little bored with Cogsworth's tales and stories behind some of the pieces in the castle. Either that or she was heavily exhausted for being up rather late and having a full course of cheese souffle. Belle then saw a staircase.

"Hey, Cerise..." Belle whispered.

"Huh?" Cherry looked up at her.

"I wonder what's up there. Come on, let's check it out." Belle started going up the staircase and of course, by nature, Cherry followed. Cogsworth and Lumiere were right before them before they could go any further. "What's up there?" the older girl asked.

"Where? That?" Cogsworth stammered. "Oh nothing. Absolutely nothing interesting in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

"So that's the West Wing?" Cherry sounded excited now.

"Nice going." Lumiere glared at Cogsworth with hands on his hips.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there..." Belle went further, holding Cherry's hand.

"Hiding? The Master is not hiding anything!" Lumiere stammered.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Cherry added.

"Perhaps umm... You lovely ladies would like to see something else?" Cogsworth suggested. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later." Belle cut him off.

"The gardens?" Lumiere suggested. "Or the library perhaps?"

"You have a library?" both girls were exhilarated.

"Yes! With more books than you can imagine!" Cogsworth beamed. He and Lumiere then walked down the steps with Cherry following, but Belle grabbed her arm.

"Belle, they said no!" Cherry whispered loudly.

"I still wanna check it out." Belle told her as they both walked up the stairs and went down the West Wing hall. There was a demon door handle staring at them as they walked into the mess of the room behind the door. There was a ripped portrait that seemed familiar to both the girls, but couldn't place it at the moment.

They both then noticed a flash from behind them. They saw on a small table next to a mirror, there was a floating pink rose. Belle removed the jar to touch the rose, but then a shadow came over both the girls. The Beast was with them and looked angered with them both.

"Why did you both come here?" the Beast snarled as he put the glass back over the rose.

"It was her idea!" Cherry gasped with fright.

"I'm sorry!" Belle cried.

"I warned you both to never come here!" the Beast roared as he stepped closer to both girls.

"We didn't mean any harm!" Belle held Cherry close to protect her.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!?" the Beast yelled as Belle and Cherry ran out with paralyzed fear.

Belle ran down the stairs and Cherry ran to a different room. Tears of fright blinded her as she was in a different room than her own or the West Wing. She panted heavily and heard some creepy organ music playing. Cherry put her hands in her pockets as she was in the dark, cold room, still hearing the music. She looked up to see a giant pipe organ, about 20 feet tall, playing itself with its eyes closed. He finished his song, then heard a cough from Cherry, which made him open one eye.

"Is someone there?" he drawled.

"Umm..." Cherry stammered frightfully.

"Do not be afraid, child. I won't hurt you... Who are you?"

"I'm Cherry..."

"Ah, Cerise, what an adorable name... You must have an adorable appearance with that voice and name to go with it, my dear..."

"Ermm..."

"Please, come closer."


	9. Bedtime with Maestro Forte

Cherry stepped forward, the light from the daft window with torn curtains showed the moon glowing. The light was enough to illuminate Cherry's face as she looked way up at the giant pipe organ looking down at her. At least, she thought he was looking at her. It looked as if he had no eyes, just giant holes in his "face". They seemed bigger and dewy with fright as Cherry spotted wolves with glowing yellow eyes rush out in the forest where her new friend was.

"Ah, you must be the adorable little girl I've spoken to..."

"Umm... Sure..." Cherry was never really social when it came to her looks. She never liked her appearance, even though a lot of adults had called her adorable and beautiful. "Who are you?"

"I am Maestro Forte, court composer and your most humble servant..." the organ smiled at her.

"GET OUT!" a sharp voice called outside the music room.

"Oh dear..." Cherry gulped, hearing the Beast in a horrible mood.

"Now, now..." Forte closed the door using green laser sheet music while Cherry cupped her mouth and looked back at Forte with her big brown puppy-like eyes. "It's best not to be with Master Adam when he is in a bad mood. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Okay..." Cherry found a giant chair which probably belonged to the Beast. She pushed it against the organ, climbed onto the chair and rested her arms and kicked her legs back and forth. She looked back around the organ. "Are you a piano?"

"I'm actually a pipe organ," Forte corrected. "Major difference, my dear. Do you play piano or organ?"

"My mother played the organ for her church when she was a kid," Cherry shrugged. "I've wanted to play myself, but I don't know anyone good enough to give me lessons."

"Why don't I help you, Cerise?" Forte smirked. He had a fascination in her, but Cherry didn't realize it. "I used to give lessons all the time, I once had an apprentice named Reuben Fife, but after he grew up he felt like he didn't need me anymore."

"I am sorry, Mr. Forte..." Cherry looked back up at him.

"Please, call me Maestro. It makes me feel professional."

"I'm sorry, _Maestro_." Cherry pushed her glasses back.

Forte chuckled at her. "You're so cute when you try to speak French. Do you know anything French on your own?"

"Do french fries count?" Cherry sheepishly asked.

"Non," Forte shook his head. "But you're trying, I respect that."

"The Master has returned!" a voice called from behind the doors.

"Oh, he must be bleeding!" another voice gasped.

"Mrs. Potts, get some hot water, I need to take care of him," Belle's voice called.

Cherry jumped from the chair and rushed out, opening the door. She saw indeed that Belle and the Beast have survived the wolf battle.

"Belle!" Cherry gasped with delight that her friend was still alive.

"Belle..." Forte snorted in disgust. "What makes her so special? Cerise! Where are you going?" Forte could sense Cherry leaving as she opened the door wider.

"I need to check on my friend, I'll be back though!" Cherry rushed out, leaving the organ alone in his dark, cold room.

"You had better be back..." Forte glared harshly as she left, but once she was out of ear and eye shot, his mood softened. "You delicious little crêpe..."

Cherry met Belle and the others in the den of the castle. Belle had her hair down as she lost her favorite ribbon back outside the forest. She took a damp cloth out from the tub filled with steamy water Mrs. Potts provided and was about to apply it on the Beast's wounded arm.

"Don't do that..." Belle told him like a mother of a fussy child. "You'll only make it worse. Just hold still!" Belle put the cloth on the Beast's arm which made him roar in anger and pain as Babette, Chip, Mrs. Potts, Sultan, Lumiere and Cogsworth backed away with intense fear.

The Beast roared in Belle's face which made Cherry angry. "THAT HURTS!" the Beast shouted with no indoor voice.

"If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Belle yelled back.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." the Beast sassed.

"IF YOU HADN'T FRIGTHENED HER SHE WOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY!" Cherry growled.

"Cerise!" the servants cried.

"YEAH, I SAID IT!" Cherry hissed.

"This doesn't concern you." the Beast glowered at the child.

"Leave my friend alone!"

"Don't you dare speak out of turn to me, young lady!"

"No!"

And with that, the Beast struck Cherry across the body, knocking her down.

"Cerise!" Belle attended to Cherry to see she was bleeding in her arms and side. "Oh dear... Mrs. Potts, go get some bandages, please."

"Of course, luv." Mrs. Potts hopped away.

"You should learn to control your temper." Belle glared at the Beast and looked back at Cherry in intense pain. "I understand we shouldn't have gone to the West Wing. I'm sorry this had to happen to you too, Cerise."

"Why are we still here?" Cherry's voice was rather weak from the blood loss. "Can't we go home?"

"Well... He _did_ save my life, Cerise..." Belle said in a motherly tone. She then turned back to the Beast as he was healing slowly. "Thank you for saving my life, by the way."

"You're welcome..." the Beast sounded a lot calmer now.

Later, everyone had gone to bed for the night. Cherry had bandages across her waist and arm now however and it was rougher to sleep with. She then decided to go visit Forte for a story, she was still a little kid who tended to fall asleep with a bedtime story. She went in the music room as Forte was up late as her, playing a funeral like melody. As he finished, he looked down and noticed the young girl.

"Ah, good evening, Cerise..." Forte greeted.

"Good evening, Maestro." Cherry hopped back in the chair.

"Good Heavens!" Forte gasped, noticing her bandages. "What happened to you?"

"The Beast hurt me and Belle gave me first aid." Cherry replied with her head lowered. She then looked back up at him. "I can't sleep, will you tell me a story?"

"Of course, child." Forte smiled eerily down at her. "What story would you like?"

"Umm..." Cherry thought about it for a moment. Then an idea came to her as she remembered everybody else in the castle. "How did your master become a beast anyway?"

"Ah, good question." Forte smiled. "I'll start from the beginning." Forte cleared his throat as Cherry got adjusted in the chair for comfort. "Once upon a time in our far away land, a young prince lived in our once shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

"And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

"Ashamed of his monstrous form, Adam concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"

"Wow..." Cherry whispered as her eyes felt heavy and she yawned slightly. "Looks like Belle can maybe change that..."

"Perhaps..." Forte then noticed Cherry had fallen asleep. He smiled as he put a warm blanket around her. "Good night, Cerise..." Forte smirked, then as she was right asleep, he smiled creepily at her. "My love..."

* * *

**Notes: Fife's first name is taken from his voice actor, Paul Reubens, AKA Pee Wee Herman.**

**Also we hear how the curse happened and all of that. I'm working Forte in with the original story like I did with my old account, this is kind of where the differences of the original tale as old as time happen. I hope you like where it's going so far and isn't forte just the CREEPIEST!? Read & Review**


	10. Ice Skating on Christmas Eve

Cherry and Belle had been in the castle for a while now. Over the course, Cherry and the servants have been trying to get Belle and the Beast together to fall in love and break the spell. It was now sometime after the Beast had saved Belle from the wolves and Cherry had met Maestro Forte.

Whenever Cherry was around the castle, the other servants told her that he needed her in the music room for various things. He wanted her to be with him most of the time whenever the Beast wasn't as he was the only one to cheer up the Beast with his sour moods. Somehow his depressing music managed to cheer him up at times.

It was reaching late into December. Cherry looked out the window and saw snow all near the castle grounds. Christmas would be here soon. It was Cherry's and Belle's first Christmas without their families, but they thought they'd be happy since they could celebrate Christmas in the castle with their new friends. However, Cherry was still having a rough relationship with the Beast since he had injured her. While Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere and Chip were looking for the Beast, they found Cherry growling and rubbing her wounds.

"Where is that Beast?" Cherry hissed.

"What's the matter, deary?" Mrs. Potts looked at Cherry in worry.

"He thinks he can yell and hurt me with his bad attitude!" Cherry growled. "He's got a lot of nerve!"

"Please Cerise, don't..." Chip was cut off.

"Don't tell me what to do, Chip!" Cherry growled at him.

"Hi Belle..." Chip noticed Belle behind Cherry, and Cherry turned to her.

"Well hello." Belle greeted. She then noticed an aggravated look on Cherry's face. "Cerise, you shouldn't be in a bad mood. Don't you know what day it is?"

"Uhh..." Cherry was lost.

"Well, it's not Tuesday..." Chip said, trying to help out.

"No silly." Belle laughed. "Today is December 24th. The day before Christmas!"

"And what a beautiful day it is!" Lumiere stammered slightly. "A wonderful day for a morning stroll."

"Yes, yes. Nothing starts a day like a brisk walk around the grounds." Mrs. Potts added. "Maybe the endorphins will cheer you up, Cerise."

"Whatever." Cherry grumbled, following her friends outside.

"Or you could go ice skating!" Chip suggested.

"Yes, fresh air, exercise," Cogsworth did a stretch, then there was a crack in his back. "In moderation of course."

"Come along, Belle dear." Mrs. Potts called as Belle found ice skates and the girls got on their winter jackets. "The great outdoors awaits."

"Doesn't matter." Cherry grunted. "Not like the Beast will notice."

"Cerise, what's gotten into you?" Lumiere asked as he went to the door with the others. "You used to be constantly cheerful and now you're doomy and gloomy!"

"Leave me alone." Cherry sighed heavily as she got out into the cold weather she enjoyed.

Belle was on her way out and she noticed the Beast walking by the ice.

"Oh good morning!" Belle smiled with a wave.

The Beast looked at her, then slipped onto the ice and landed hard on his back. Cherry snickered at that rather evilly, like she had changed in personality.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Belle slid onto the ice with her skates to help him out.

"I... fell..." the Beast looked down at himself as he got up steadily on his feet. "And I landed on my... on the ice."

"It's pretty slippery." Cherry rolled her eyes as she stood in the snow.

"Yes... It's... slippery." the Beast muttered.

"This is a perfect day for skating. Why don't you skate with me, Cerise?" Belle got on the ice.

"I can't skate." Cherry sighed, putting her hands in her pockets. "Why is it worth being happy when we're all just destined to be unhappy in the world?"

"What's gotten into her? She seems like she's changed." the Beast said as he joined Belle on the ice to learn how to skate.

"I don't know. She's been away from me a lot lately, the others told me she's been in the music room." Belle shrugged.

"Ah," the Beast thought. "She must be hanging around with Forte. He's always depressed, but he's nice to me most of the time."

As Belle and the Beast skated, Cherry groaned and went back inside as it got too cold, even for her. On the way in she heard the music room playing slow and gloomy organ music. She opened the door, closed it behind and walked over to the organ for another visit.


	11. Cherry and Forte's Scheme

Forte continued to play his tune as Cherry walked in. She liked the song and even had a small smile on her face.

"Nice." Cherry mumbled in deadpan.

"Cerise, you approve?" Forte chuckled at her as he looked down at her.

"It was magnificent, best music I've heard in a long time." Cherry rubbed her knuckle against her shirt and looked at her nails.

"Oh, come along, it's merely an opera," Forte played a loud, booming tone which made Cherry jump back in fright as the window cracked slightly. "To bring the house down." Forte laughed as debris fell from the ceiling.

Cherry sighed. "Enough of that," she looked up at the organ. "You promised me if I helped you keep Belle and Adam from falling in love you'd reward me with a gift I would never forget."

"I shall, child..." Forte looked down at her. "But Cerise... In the middle of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside the window. Did you have a little looksie for me?"

"Why don't you do that yourself?" Cherry looked away in a straight, unimpressed face.

"Well Cerise, now that I think about it, I think I might, I'll just pick myself up and..." Forte stopped in mock surprise as he tried to move himself, but couldn't. "What's this? Oh Heaven's look! I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!"

"Thank goodness..." Cherry mumbled under her breath, then she looked outside the window, hiding fright. "Your Master is skating."

"Skating?" Forte wondered. "Why on Earth would he do a thing like that?"

"Probably because Belle is holding his hand." Cherry shrugged.

"What!? Belle!?" Forte hissed at her.

"No, Snow White." Cherry grumbled in sarcasm. "You do realize if she falls in love with him the spell will be broke and you'll be human again and I can go back home where I belong, right?"

Forte didn't like the sound of that last part and he blared his organ to make Cherry fall down in cowerance. "Trust me, Cerise... Humanity is entirely overrated..." he snarled. "Before the enchantment, there was no need for my particular brand of genius. But now, the master needs my melodies to feed his tormented soul. I am his confidant, and his best friend and I won't let some peasant girl ruin it for me!" He looked down at the girl and made her shoot up into attention. "CERISE! See to it that this blossoming love withers on the vines..."

"Sure thing, Maestro Forte..." Cherry walked off out the music room to go back outside.

"Difficult little creature... But yet so passionate... I will have her as mine." Forte wickedly smirked as he watched her leave.

Cherry came outside and saw that the Beast was skating much better than he was earlier. He was around Belle as he continued and they both laughed. Cherry was sickened by it, she felt like if she wasn't happy, then everybody else around her shouldn't be either.

"This looks like fun! What do you say we join them?" Mrs. Potts giggled, looking up at Cogsworth.

"Maybe another time, Angela." Cogsworth chuckled at her.

"Now come along, David." Mrs. Potts smirked.

"Angela? David?" Chip looked at his mother and Cogsworth in confusion.

"Ah, yes there is something in the air." Lumiere sighed as he watched his master and guestess skate together. "Could it be love?"

"Love? I better stop them!" Cherry snarled as she worked herself on the slippery ice but due to her lack of experience ice skating and clumsiness she looked like she was causing too much attention and trouble.

"What is that little sour puss up to?" Mrs. Potts watched Cherry.

Cherry was by Belle and the Beast as they were closer on the ice beside her. She watched them skating and holding hands. She rolled her eyes at the affection, grabbed the Beast's cape and made them both fall and slid across quickly as they landed into the snow bank. Cherry laughed as she was by a tree.

"They look like abominable Snowpeople." Cherry snickered evilly. Then somebody threw a snowball at her and Cherry glared around to see who threw it as more snow from a tree she was under, fell onto her. "Hey! Whoever did that is dead meat!"

"Nice shot, Jerry!" Mrs. Potts laughed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potts." Lumiere smiled.

Cherry popped her head out, shivering and coughing. She then saw Belle lean back and wave her arms and legs around in the snow. She then got up with the Beast as they looked down together.

"It's a Christmas angel, see?" Belle showed, but then she noticed the Beast's was a smushed plant in the snow.

"This is no angel," the Beast sighed. "It's a shadow of a monster!" the Beast then growled and kicked and slashed around the snow, storming off inside.

"Forte's gonna be so proud of me." Cherry smirked as she went back inside and sneezed heavily. She took out a handkerchief and blew her nose hard as she got inside where it was safe and warm.

* * *

**Cherry basically takes over as Fife in this story, apologies to Fife fans. **


	12. Stories

In the West Wing, Forte played his music as the Beast stormed inside. His and Cherry's plan to ruin Belle and his fun worked perfectly. Forte had trusted Cherry to be his spy, he promised for her in return a reward she would never forget. While Forte put music on for the Beast, Cherry walked off to spy on Belle some more. She then looked innocent in front of Belle, she couldn't help but feel guilty though of the crimes she had committed.

"Why is the Beast such a grump?" Belle wrinkled her nose, remembering what happened earlier as she walked with Chip and Cherry following.

"I don't know," Chip shrugged. "He's always like that."

"Even at Christmas?" Cherry asked in her own disgust.

"Yep!" Chip replied as he, Cherry and Belle had ended up inside the study of the castle. "Girls, what's Christmas?"

"Oh Chip, you must know about Christmas." Belle knelt at Chip, allowing him to hop in her hand. "Stockings in front of the fire."

"A big tree with lots of decorations?" Cherry added.

"Tinsel?"

"Standing under the mistletoe?"

"Presents?"

"Presents!?" Chip had a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. "Do I get one?"

"Of course, everybody gets presents on Christmas." Belle clarified.

"Ah, even the Master?" Chip asked.

"Yes, even the Master."

"As much of a Grinch he might be, even the Beast doesn't deserve to be left out on Christmas celebrations." Cherry added. She then thought of her past Christmas celebrations and thought of her family. She really wanted to see them again.

"What are you gonna get him?" Chip asked Belle.

"I don't really know him well enough to know what he would want." Belle shrugged.

"What would you guys want?"

"Well, what I love in the world the most is a good story." Cherry answered.

"Why don't you both give the Master a story?" Chip suggested.

"You're right, Chip. A story." Belle opened a drawer and took a stack of paper out. "I'll write and you draw, Cerise."

"Sounds great!" Cherry replied.

And with that, the girls focused and worked hard to make the Beast his very own storybook.

Belle: When I get to know him  
We'll find more things to say  
One day I will reach him  
There has to be a way  
Everyone needs someone  
He must need someone too  
When I get to know him better  
Here's what I will do  
I'll read him stories  
From picture books all filled with wonder  
Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the everyday  
We'll find a mountain-top and some moon-beams to sit under  
I'll lead because I know the way

Cherry: So much to discover  
We do it all the time  
We could live inside bright pages  
Where the worlds all rhyme  
We will slay the dragons that still follow him around!

Belle: And he'll smile

Cherry: Yes he'll smile  
As his dreams leave the ground

Both: Stories and stories  
About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure  
Magic worlds where the impossible  
Becomes the everyday

Belle: I know a tiny place  
Just a dot too small to measure  
I'll take him there, I know the way

Cherry: Stories about heroes  
Who overcame their deepest sorrows  
They'll put hope into his heart again  
To cherish everyday!

Belle: He'll find a better world and the strength to face tomorrow  
I'm sure that when he knows the way  
He'll want to stay

Chip tugged on the bow of the present as Belle and Cherry finished their homemade story book. The present from them to the Beast. Chip hopped onto the present wrapped in green paper and a red ribbon.

"Do you think the Master will like his gift?" Chip asked the girls.

"I do." Belle replied.

"So does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?" Chip turned to Cherry.

"Uh-huh, absolutely." Cherry told him.

* * *

**I obviously don't own this song, but read & review**


	13. Christmas Planning

"Absolutely not!" Cogsworth said after Cherry, Belle and Chip requested for Christmas to be celebrated in the castle.

"Why not?" the wine glasses asked.

"Out of the question," Cogsworth walked around on the kitchen table. "Not a chance. Dream on. An impossibility. Forget it!"

"Aw come on!" the wine glasses cried.

"Suck in that gut!" Cogsworth snapped at a grease container.

"Mon ami, get with the spirit." Lumiere gently jabbed Cogsworth in the back to make his clock hands spiral uncontrollably. "Unwind."

"Come on love," Mrs. Potts said as her top was taken off and she was cleaned on the inside. "Have a heart."

"Yeah! Come on!" Cherry whined with the glasses.

"No... No... and let me think..." Cogsworth walked off as everyone got anxious about his next answer, but were immediately disappointed. "NO! This is where I put my foot down!" Cogsworth then slammed his foot in something mucky and disgusting and stumbled trying to get it off. "The Master has forbidden Christmas!"

"Forbid Christmas?" Cherry asked as she handed Belle a cookie sheet. "No one can forbid Christmas!"

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past and Christmas is the most _painful _reminder of it!" Cogsworth snarled. "I, for one, do not wish to torture him."

"I, for one, think a little Christmas cheer will do him some good." Belle said, drying the cookie sheet.

"The girls are right!" Lumiere exclaimed. "It is up to us to do something!"

"It's not our place to get involved!" Cogsworth protested against him and poked his nose. "No, no, no, NO! We just can't mind our own beeswax, can we? Just have to stick our wick where it doesn't belong."

Lumiere glared at him, then flamed Cogsworth against the tush slowly. Cogsworth reacted in alarm and shot straight up in the air and landed in a giant tub of sudsy water, nearly splashing Cherry. Cherry helped Cogsworth out as everybody laughed at him in the mess.

"Oh, humiliating..." Cogsworth mumbled.

"Come on Cogsworth, don't be such a Grinch in the holiday spirit!" Cherry placed him gently out of the tub and handed him a wash cloth.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Mrs. Potts added.

"Yeah, so do I." Cogsworth sighed. "But the Master doesn't want it."

"It's not fair." Chip sighed.

"He's right. It's not fair!" Cherry whined with the glasses.

"Don't whine with the glasses, Cerise." Cogsworth crossed his arms.

"Sorry..." Cherry whined again while the glasses were silent.

"Look at us," Mrs. Potts looked around glumly as she was gently beside Chip. "Squabbling and bickering. Breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be our very best at Christmas. Why, we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle."

"The feast's my favorite part." Cherry licked her lips as her gut suddenly growled.

"Ah, you could have some stuffed turkey." Lumiere added.

"Cranberry sauce." Belle smiled.

"Shortbread cookies!" Chip chimed.

"Mince pies," Lumiere grinned mischievously, watching Cogsworth, knowing his weakness. "And Christmas pudding!"

"Pudding?" Cogsworth asked with a hopeful look on his face. "With custard?"

"What do you think we are, barbarians?" Lumiere rhetorically asked. "Of course with custard! And raisins and brandy and all those things you like..."

Cogsworth groaned, there was no way he could back now though. He felt himself getting hungry already. "Oh... Alright..." He gave in.

"Yes!" Chip cheered.

"Woot!" Cherry clapped her hands.

"But if the Master finds out about this, he will be furious! So everybody keep quiet." Cogsworth warned them all.

"Come on!" Lumiere called.

"What're we waiting for, Christmas?" Cherry rhetorically asked.

"Good Heavens, we don't have much time!" Cogsworth bit his lip. "We don't have much time, it's Christmas Eve!"

"I'll see to the dinner." Mrs. Potts said.

"I'll get some mistletoe." Lumiere held a leaf over Cherry's head and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush and giggle nervously.

"We need to brighten this place up." Belle said.

"Belle, I know someone who will help!" Lumiere led them out of the kitchen.

"Now, now, wait for me." Cogsworth said as he was alone. "I'm in charge here. I'm in charge." He then looked around to see he was indeed alone. "Wait for me!" He ran out to catch up with the others.


	14. As Long as There's Christmas

**Some friends and I decided it would be good to get this story back on the road apologies for the VERY LONG delay. These are copied from my DeviantART account.**

* * *

In the castle, Lumiere was leading Cherry, Belle, and Chip upstairs to the castle attic. Just like where a lot of people start preparing for Christmas. They were going up the long staircase which felt like brutal torture to those with legs and not being carried like Lumiere in Belle's hand.

"1,001, 1,002, 1,003..." Chip groaned. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." Belle replied.

"Boy, there sure are a lot of stairs here..." Chip groaned.

"Yeah," Cherry panted. "Couldn't they have put an elevator when they built this place?"

"Cerise, that's silly, who would put an elevator in a castle?" Belle laughed.

Cherry grunted and panted as she followed the others upstairs. They finally made it to the top and Belle and Cherry looked around to see if they could find who Lumiere was telling them about.

"Hello? Hello!" Belle called as some ornaments came to life and Cherry noticed.

"Do not be afraid, mesame!" Lumiere greeted with a warm smile. "It is I, Lumiere. We have come to pay you a little visit."

Cherry and Chip turned to a box as they heard it creak open. They saw an angel wearing a glittery blue dress with a halo, short golden blonde hair with a halo and tiny wings on her back. Her skin looked white as chalk. Her appearance made Chip hide behind Cherry's legs and look back nervously.

"Lumiere?" the angel sounded happy to see her friends again.

"Angelique!" Lumiere smiled.

"Ah, Lumiere, finally!" Angelique came out of the chest with the other ornaments as she flew toward Lumiere on the attic floor. "I thought we were to be locked away in this dusty attic forever!"

"Ah Angelique..." Lumiere took Angelique and swayed her much to Cherry's discomfort. "Your eyes are still lovely after all these years..."

"Lumiere, please!" Angelique shoved the candelabra away. "You'll tarnish the halo!"

Belle cleared her throat so she and Cherry could be noticed.

"Oh yeah..." Lumiere showed the angel the girls. "These are Belle and Cerise, our guests."

"Hello Cerise and Belle!" one of the ornaments called out of the blue.

"Pleased to meet you." Belle smiled.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged with her hands in her pockets. "Maybe I should've stayed downstairs."

"And this is Angelique," Lumiere put his arms to show her. "She is the castle decorator."

"You mean WAS the castle decorator!" Angelique huffed. "I am not responsible for this Baroque atrocity! When I was in charge, the castle was full of light and beauty."

"And that is why we have come," Lumiere told her. "Gather around, mes enfants. We are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!"

All of the ornaments cheered, except for Angelique. She looked just as sour as ever. "No! Stop!"

"What is it, Cherie?" Lumiere came close to Angelique in concern.

"Why do you raise my hopes?" Angelique hissed, then her eyes widened. "I mean, THEIR hopes, only to have them dashed? Well... No more!" Angelique got the other ornaments to follow her back to remain the shadows.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Cherry said, even though she was supposed to be against the celebration. "Without you we'll never get the castle decorated in time."

"Ha!" Angelique scoffed. "Christmas... I refuse to hope for it anymore. I will not be disappointed again."

"But this is supposed to be the greatest celebration ever!" Lumiere took her hands without flame. "We can't do it without you."

"But of course you cannot." Angelique crossed her arms. "Christmas takes planning and organization. No, no. I won't do it. It won't change anything."

"I believe it will," Belle knelt down as she began to sing a song.

Belle: There's more to this time of year  
Than sleigh bells and holly  
Mistletoe and snow  
Those things come and go much deeper than snow  
Stronger than the strongest love we'll know  
We'll ever know

As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as there's Christmas  
We'll all be just fine  
A star shines above us  
Lighting your way and mine

Cogsworth: Just as long as there's Christmas  
There will be Christmas pud  
Tons of turkey

Mrs. Potts: And cranberry sauce and mince pies if we're good

Lumiere: Loads of logs on the fire

Cherry: Lots of gifts on the tree  
All wrapped up in red ribbons!

Chip: Wonder if there's one for me

Cogsworth: We are due for a party  
Where on Earth do we start?

Babette: I may wear my tiara you bought me from Montmartre!

Lumiere: All the silver will sparkle

Mrs. Potts: And the china will gleam

Lumiere: And we'll all be shiny as a brand new centime

Chip: After dinner we'll play games

Mrs. Potts: 'Til the morning breaks through!

Lumiere: Then we'll meet in the garden  
This is what we shall do

Chip: We'll build a snowman that'll reach to the sky!

Belle: It will stay up until July!

Lumiere sketched a Christmas tree to show everyone. They all cheered. Everyone decided to make a pretend Christmas tree in the den while Cherry climbed high, despite her fear of heights with Angelique in her grip.

"What are you doing?" Angelique protested against Cherry's carrying. "Stop, stop, stop! Put me down! Put me down! This is ridiculous! Everyone knows that the lights go on first! Cerise, I don't want to go all the way up there on the top!"

All: As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe  
That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive  
As long as our guiding star shines above  
There'll always be Christmas

Belle: As long as there's Christmas  
We'll all be just fine  
There'll always be Christmas  
So there always will be a time  
When the world is filled with peace and love

Belle smiled as the idea of having Christmas in the castle looked promising.

"We're gonna have the greatest Christmas ever!" Chip chirped.

"Oh, I hope so, Chip." Belle smiled at him.

Just then there was a loud crash of the pretend tree while Cherry was broken into the floor after getting Angelique at the top of the pretend tree. No one was horribly injured however.

"You on the left, you on the right, follow me!" Lumiere instructed. "There's decorating to be done!"

"Yes, but keep in mind, the Master mustn't find out." Cogsworth warned as Cherry got out of the floor and walked off to the music room.


	15. Boiler Room Trouble

"Belle is planning Christmas, eh?" Forte quiered as he had Cherry in his grip once again. "I'll be sure to tell the Master. Thank you once again for your services, Cerise..." Forte had a wicked grin on his face as he looked down at the little girl.

"What do I get out of this anyway?" Cherry looked up at him, looking slightly aggravated.

"Your award shall be with you soon... Now, where are you and Belle off to?"

"The Boiler Room, I never did this Christmas tradition before but it's about Yule logs." Cherry shrugged.

"I see... Well, go on to the Boiler Room with Belle, I shall alert the Master of this right away..." Forte deeply gulped down at her. "You adorable little morsel..."

"Umm... Right..." Cherry walked off, leaving Forte to himself until the next meeting.

"I must make her mine... She keeps pulling away... I must have her..." Forte hyperventilated slightly. He then calmed down once the Beast came into his room. "Oh Master, you won't believe what's going on with Belle and this whole day of December 24th..." Forte greeted as Belle and Cherry were on their way to meet Mr. Feuerwerker.

The girls made their way to the boiler room to look for the Yule log. There workers there to keep the castle warm and they looked like fire pokers gathering logs together. Belle and Cherry were about to walk further, but passed an oil can on a moving wheelbarrow. "Hey! Come on! Get out-of-the-way! We're working here!" he snapped.

"Oh, excuse me." Belle stepped away.

"Sorry about that." Cherry flattened her dress as the oil can passed in between them.

"Alright you guys!" a Jewish voice called as Belle and Cherry walked closer. "Now get back to work! This castle doesn't heat itself you know!" Mr. Feuerwerker, the axe, turned to the girls. "So, what can I do for you, girls?"

"We're looking for a log." Belle replied as she held onto a log.

"Alright," Mr. Feuerwerker smiled. "Logs we got. Whatya want? Hard wood? Soft wood? We got 'em all! We got birch, maple, pine, oak..." as the logs were juggled through the air, one hit the axe on the head as he looked cross-eyed. "Concrete! My head... Don't worry, it'll pass." Mr. Feuerwerker shook his head and he looked back at the girls. "So, make up your mind already!"

"Is it alright if we just browse?" Cherry asked.

"Suit yourself. Take your time. Me, I got work to do." Mr. Feuerwerker walked off to supervise everyone as the girls looked around the fire logs.

As the girls looked, the castle boiler looked extreme like it was about to overflow of some type. After suspense, the castle boiler calmed, blew a little whistle and steam came out. Everyone smiled and felt calmer as nothing went horribly wrong.

"HEY!" Mr. Feuerwerker yelled at the workers. "What am I paying you for, being boring? Do that on your own time! Get out of here!"

"Anything over there, Cerise?" Belle asked as she searched more logs.

"These logs are too small..." Cherry sighed, then she looked up with shock and awe. "Ooh! I think I found one, Belle! Up there!"

Belle looked and noticed Cherry's good eye and took the log at the top. "Yes!" Belle took it and the logs fell, but not too much or too far to injure either of the girls.

"Now let's hurry before the Beast finds out what you're doing." Cherry warned.

Just then the girls heard a familiar roar.

"I had nothing to do with that..." Cherry said quickly and suspiciously.

The Beast came to the girls as Belle hid the log behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" The Beast growled. The Beast turned Belle around and took the log as he observed it and wondered the purpose of it.

"It's a Yule log." Belle explained.

"What?" The Beast turned to her with slight confusion.

"A Yule log." Belle walked over and put her hand on the log. "It's a wonderful tradition. One log is chosen and everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish."

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"You can wish for anything you want," Belle turned to her with a smile. "Like peace on Earth or good will toward everyone."

"Wishes are stupid." The Beast sneered at both the girls as he held the log high. "You made a Christmas wish last year. IS THIS WHAT YOU WISHED FOR!?" The Beast roar was so loud and dramatic, that a bunch of bats came out from the boiler room and flew off into the distance.

"No." Belle sighed as she put her head down and the Beast kept growling.

"But we'll keep wishing." Cherry told him.

"And when the log is burned on Christmas morning-" Belle continued, but was cut off.

"There will be no Christmas."

"But!" Cherry cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Beast roared in her face, pushing her back off her feet. "I am the Master here!"

"How could you be so selfish?" Belle asked with great disappointment.

"You cannot possibly understand," the Beast growled. "You have no idea what it's like to lose everything. To be trapped in your own castle. To be a... a..."

"A prisoner?" Cherry asked.

"The only one holding us prisoner here is you..." Belle told the beast. "Well Cerise and I aren't giving up!" Belle left the room and Cherry looked at her and back at the beast, unsure what to do next. She just walked off as the two shared silence.


	16. Evil Organ Melody

Belle and Cherry were in their room. Belle was on the bed, crying her eyes out while Cherry was sitting beside her to comfort her. She felt guilty for what she had been doing for the past while with Maestro Forte. They were both equally sad, then they heard a familiar child teacup call to them.

"Hiya, girls. You two should see the ball room!" Chip squealed with excitement. "It's all decorated, pretty and there's garlands everywhere! I think the Master's going to be really excited when he finds out about Christmas!"

"Well Chip, he already knows..." Belle walked toward the window as she told him sadly.

"Really?" Chip asked with glimmer in his eye. "Was he excited?"

"Actually Chip, he's forbidden it." Cherry told him as she walked with Belle.

"But... I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas!" Chip pouted with big blue puppy eyes.

"You know what, guys?" Belle looked out the window to the snow-covered grounds and trees, looking back at her friends. "He can't! We'll have Christmas with or without him."

"Hooray!" Chip jumped up with joy. "Can we get a tree now, Belle? It's the only thing we're missing."

"Alright then, let's go get a tree." Belle smiled and grabbed her present. "But first..." Belle went to the Beast's room to leave the present. While there, she noticed the Beast's bell jar and Cherry grabbed her arm.

"Remember what happened last time?" Cherry whispered loudly.

"Belle! The Master! Hurry!" Chip warned.

Belle placed hers and Cherry's present for the beast by the enchanted rose and they were on their way out with Mr. Feuerwerker to chop a tree down. Cherry put her hands in her pockets, she had never done this as Christmas tradition before. Her family always used a fake tree they kept stored in the closet once a year. The Beast's dog, Sultan was with them.

"What about this one?" Belle asked as she observed a small tree.

"Looks like it was grown by Charlie Brown." Cherry commented.

Chip looked at it as Cherry said that and imagined a red ornament hanging from it and "dying" in the snow. "Nah," Chip shook his head. "Too skinny." They then moved on and Cherry got cold as she heard Forte's music.

"Umm.. Guys? I have a lesson to get to..." Cherry said shyly.

"I'm sure the court composer won't mind if you miss a lesson for a little while, it's Christmas after all." Belle told her. "I haven't met him, but I'm sure he can't be as bad as the Beast."

"Sure he can." Cherry shuddered, looking back at the music room window anxiously.

"Come on!" Chip led the girls to another tree as the Beast watched them from out his window.

"How's this one?" Cherry pointed to a tree that looked shrunken.

"Looks like it shrunk in the dryer." Chip answered.

"That one?" Belle pointed to a crooked tree.

"Looks a little crooked." Cherry observed.

"A little? You could put that in my mouth and pass it for a dentist's tool!" Chip cringed.

"What about this one?" Belle walked to a wiggly tree with Chip. She then turned back to Cherry leaving.

"I'm late enough as it is." Cherry shrugged.

"Okay, we'll see you soon, we'll be back with the most ultra stupendous, mega colossal Christmas tree, it'll be the greatest Christmas tree in the history of Christmas trees!" Chip squealed.

"I don't know if it'll be that impressive, Chip." Belle giggled.

Cherry went into the music room as Forte played demented, suspenseful music. Cherry then stared out the music room window to keep a close eye on Belle, Chip and Sultan as they walked around the castle grounds for a tree.

"CERISE!" Forte blared and slammed his keys, making a little earth quake inside the room and Cherry fell flat on the floor with shivers all around her body, let alone her spine. Cherry got up, shivering and her teeth chattering. "Pay attention, I need you to pace while I think." he demanded to her.

"Will do!" Cherry paced nervously and bit her nails as Forte plotted before her.

"Your friend is evil I tell you, she pulls him from my grasp. She keeps filling his head with dreams of love, and hope, and Christmas!"

"What can you do about it?" Cherry shrugged her shoulders. "You can't stop Christmas, Maestro."

"No," Forte smirked evilly down at her, then out the window. "But I can stop the girl..."

"Oh boy..." Cherry shivered slightly.

"Oh hush up now, I was always told children were meant to be seen and not heard." Forte rolled his eyes at her. "Heh, I got the perfect melody for this..."

"What's that?" Cherry asked. Her question was answered once Forte played a spine-tinglingly slow and creepy tune from his pipes. It made Cherry develop shivers and chills all around her body and her teeth even chattered.

"Frightened, are we?" Forte chuckled as he continued to play his keys.

"It's terrifyingly delightful..." Cherry shivered.

"Thank you..." Forte purposely played a haunting note to make Cherry freak out.

He got his wish once Cherry let out a high-pitched fearful scream. It was so loud it could be heard outside the castle where Belle, Chip and Sultan were.


	17. Forte Meets Belle

Forte could hear out of Cherry's screaming, Belle was on her way to the music as the Beast's dog kept barking all around the halls.

"Yes, my dear..." Forte smirked in a low, hypnotic voice. "Come to me..." Forte kept playing as Cherry panicked. He stopped once the doors opened and Sultan charged in chasing after Cherry like she was a piece of meat.

"Nice doggy! Good doggy!" Cherry cried as she was chased and she crawled up into the chair.

"Sultan?" Belle's voice was heard. She entered the room with Chip in her hand as she looked around and called for the footstool dog. "Hello? Hello!"

"M-Maybe there's nobody here," Chip stammered in fear. "Maybe we should g-g-go..."

"Yes, please, let's go and please, let's never come back!" Cherry squealed, shaking with all her might like she was scared witless.

"What's the matter, Sultan?" Belle noticed the dog was whimpering up at the giant pipe organ she was oblivious to.

"Oh hello." Belle noticed Cherry. "So, this is where you spend your time away from me or the Beast, huh?"

"I'm filling in for Maestro's apprentice, Fife." Cherry explained.

"Anyway, Chip and I heard the most beautiful music," Belle smiled at her young friend. "Was it you?"

"Me? Oh Belle, I could never do that, I can't even play this thing right." Cherry showed her school recorder and put it in the Forte's music chest.

"Mademoiselle, please..." Forte's voice boomed in Cherry's ear and Belle turned to see the 20 foot tall organ. "I am Maestro Forte, court composer and your most humble servant."

"Pleased to meet you, Monseir Forte." Belle greeted. "I'm Belle."

"Yes." Forte observed her as Chip hopped out of her hand. "Cerise and the entire castle has talked about you, child. They say you're planning a Christmas gala. Marvelous idea. The very thing to shatter the Master's dark and gloomy past. But you must make this the grandest celebration ever. Have you gifts?"

"Yep!" Chip answered.

"Food?"

"Yep!"

"Garlands, ribbons, wreaths?"

"Check!"

"Spangles and fandangles? The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?"

"Yep, we've got 'em all!"

Forte smirked sinisterly and looked down at the young teacup with the creepiest face Cherry had ever seen. "The tree...?"

Chip frowned and showed he wasn't afraid of the maestro. "See Belle? I told ya!"

"Well, we found one." Belle shrugged.

"But it was the piddling side of puny." Chip sighed.

"But... Did you look in the Black Forest?" Forte showed the windows showing a dark, spooky forest. "There you will find a tree, better than any you can dream of."

"Better?" Chip had a bright smile on his face. "We gotta go, Belle!"

Cherry shuddered with fright as she looked at the dangers of the Black Forest. Not to mention Belle was nearly attacked by wolves in that very forest a while ago.

"We gotta!" Chip turned to Belle with delight.

"Chip, we can't." Belle frowned. "Cerise and I promised your Master we wouldn't leave the castle grounds. We gave our word."

"Chin up, son." Forte said as he found a way to get Belle to disobey the Beast. "There's a profound lesson here. Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another."

"You're twisting what Belle says!" Cherry protested.

"Not at all," Forte messed with the 10-year-old's head. "I agree with you both. Look after yourselves, let the Master do the same. Never mind that the tree was his favorite part of Christmas."

"I think you just made that up." Cherry said under her breath.

"Please Belle?" Chip's eyes got big and puppy-like. "PLEEEEEASE!?"

Belle looked down at him and back out the window to see the forest again. "It looks dangerous."

"Mademoiselle," Forte chuckled. "You and Cerise are in more danger in this very room, I assure you."

"Alright." Belle sighed in defeat. "We'll take Philippe. If we hurry we can be back by nightfall. You coming, Cerise?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Cherry shrugged. "It looks too cold even for me out there."

"Very well. Au revoir, Monsieur Forte. You'll keep my secret, won't you?" Belle asked as she and Chip were on their way out.

"Of course, mademoiselle. The Master will remain completely in the dark." Forte nodded.

"Au revoir, Cerise." Belle left with that.

"Au revoir..." Cherry waved trying to pronounce.

"CERISE!" Forte barked, making Cherry snap to his attention. "I want you to follow her. Make sure they don't...come... BACK!"

"Yeah, but... Maestro, she's one of my new best friends, maybe we should just let the spell have a chance to be broken." Cherry smiled.

"When you're finished living in Lala Land, Cerise, maybe you'd like to get crushed by the power of my organ playing?" Forte taunted. "I have to give the Master a song for Belle for Christmas..."

"Can I at least hear what you have so far? Your music frightens me, but I actually enjoy classical music."

Forte felt touched. "You like my depressing melodies?" he smiled at her, and for the first time, non threateningly.

"Yeah, they might be dreary and depressing, but I like them." Cherry smiled.

Forte smiled back. He then decided he could play his song for her and played a tune like Deck the Halls.

"I feel it'll catch one someday." Cherry smiled at him.

"Thank you, Cerise... I feel like it needs words to it though."

"Before I go, how about I help you come up with words?"

"Hmm... Okay, I doubt the Master will ask me to sing this happy, morning, sunshine song." Forte chuckled as he enjoyed the remaining time he had with Cherry.

* * *

**A/N: ooohhh I think I sense a change in Maestro Forte...**


	18. The Black Forest

In the Black Forest, Philippe pulled the sleigh with Belle and Chip inside as they went off to find the perfect Christmas tree for the Beast. Cherry was hiding in the back of the sleigh. She shivered at the extreme coldness as it got darker and darker and they were deep in the forest. Cherry rose her head as she heard a noise, then gasped as she realized it was wolf howls and ducked quickly to protect and hide herself. She trembled as she saw the wolves' eyes glow in the night, looking menacing, but they didn't disturb either of them.

"There it is! That's it! That's it!" Chip chriped as they all looked to see the biggest, best tree in the forest across the frozen lake.

"Oh Chip, it's perfect." Belle smiled at him.

Philippe stepped onto the ice nervously. He was worried something would happen, but it seemed to be all okay as he walked the group across the frozen lake to get to the tree.

"It's the best tree ever!" Chip beamed as he, Belle and Mr. Feuerwerker were by the tree, looking way up at it as it nearly touched the sky.

"Chip, you're right." Belle said as she held Mr. Feuerwerker over her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!" the axe cheered.

Cherry looked up from the sleigh and helped herself out. She looked at Belle and Chip. She just couldn't sabotage she felt pangs of guilt all around her body. She was sad at first because of how she had been acting lately, then got angry as she remembered why she was out in the dead of winter in a dangerous forest in the first place.

"Forget my reward from Maestro Forte, I'm doing what's right!" Cherry hissed, balling her hands up into fists. Cherry then walked off and accidentally tripped over the sleigh latch. She dusted herself clean, slipped from the ice and landed back in the back of the sleigh. Could it be karma?

"TIMBER!" Cherry heard Chip's voice and a loud thud in the snow and saw the tree was about to be put back in the sleigh on top of her.

Belle tied the tree on and it squished Cherry, making her moan and groan in sudden pain. Cherry was about to get up, but Belle tied ropes around the tree along with her attached to it.

"Take it away, Philippe!" Belle called to her horse.

The horse pulled the sleigh as told and dragged the tree with Cherry stuck to it. Cherry was covered with the wet, cold snow and dragged along the ice as pine needles got stuck on her face and body. Cherry wiggled in the tree and rope. She then got loose and Philippe hit a bump which made Cherry fall and slide across the ice, making Belle, Chip and Philippe seeing her.

"H-Hello Belle..." Cherry greeted nervously. "Nice t-t-tree..." Cherry shivered with exposement and the frigid weather.

"Cerise?" Belle asked. "What are you doing way out here?"

"Nothing," Cherry shrugged. "I was just walking... I love the bitter cold... and... I mean..." Cherry then let out a high-pitched sneeze which sent chills all around her body. The squeakiness made Philippe buck up and slam his hooves against the thin ice.

"Philippe!" Belle cried. "Oh, no!"

Chip looked at the back of the sleigh as he was on a cracked piece of ice. "The tree, Belle!" he squealed. "We're gonna lose the tree!" As the rope snapped, Chip then let out a scream and fell into the water and Cherry watched in shock and horror.

Cherry rushed to her own safety, but the ice around her cracked and she fell into the water, holding her breath. The water was icy cold and she rubbed herself as she bobbed along under water, feeling unfortunate for not being able to swim. She grabbed onto edges of the cracked ice and pushed herself forward, gasping for air, but was still freezing cold. Her teeth chattered and her breath was as cold as the howling wind of the deathly forest.

Cherry looked to see her friends in danger and rushed to try to help them. She then turned to see Lumiere and Cogsworth coming from nowhere to help Belle.

"Hold on, Cherie, I'll save you!" Lumiere called.

"Oh dear!" Cogsworth moaned.

They all looked to see Belle's face press against the ice, but they couldn't get her out. They were all too weak. Just then Cherry remembered her anger against Forte and used her strength to break down the ice for Belle to be free. She was angry enough to break a hole open for Belle to come out from.

Belle got out of the water for air as she was free. She had Chip in her hand. He spat out some water like a fountain and turned to her with a safe smile.

"Oh Chip, thank goodness you're safe." Belle shivered slightly.

"I wasn't scared." Chip smiled at her.

Cherry saw that under the water the tree rope tied around Belle's ankle and dragged her back into the water. Chip tried to pull Belle back in with her glove, but Belle was dragged right back in to possibly drown to death. Suddenly, they all heard the Beast's roar call to them in alarm. He was in his best suit with a curtain tied around behind his back. The Beast went in after Belle and stormed his head right back through the ice and carried Belle like a bride.

"Belle!" Chip cheered, but he frowned as he saw his master looking very angry.

The Beast saw Cherry and dragged her by her ankle all the way back to the castle. Philippe followed them. Cherry sighed as tears itched in her eyes.

"What have I done? This is all my fault..." Cherry broke down sobbing as the others followed.

"We all share some blame, mon ami." Lumiere told her. "For daring to hope for a Christmas."


	19. Punished and Sick

Back at the castle, Belle was sentenced to the cold, dark dungeon with a blanket wrapped around her. The Beast glared at her as her vision came back.

"You said you'd never leave," he growled at her.

"I wasn't trying to leave," Belle bowed her head with her eyes closed. "I was just trying to make you happy."

"You broke your word." The Beast rushed to the door. "And for that, you will rot in this dungeon forever." He slammed the door, leaving Belle alone as the bell tolled midnight. It was now Christmas Day.

The Beast went in the West Wing as Cherry was bundled up in Forte's bed and snored wheezy. She sounded very sick and needed care. The Beast looked at her, pulled an extra blanket on her and stared out the window as Forte looked down at him.

"Oh, my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for her," Forte mocked sympathy to the Beast. "Things were so much simpler here before Cerise or Belle came along. Before we dared to..." Forte sharply exhaled in mid-sentence. "Hope."

"I thought she was the one..." The Beast sighed.

Cherry got up with a little yawn. She looked up at the giant pipe organ and beast as she went to the small table. She held up the magic mirror and wondered how it work.

"Show me Belle, please?" Cherry requested as she let out some nasty coughs.

The mirror flashed bright green and Cherry looked away with her eyes shut tight from the brightness. She looked back at it to see the dungeon where Belle was alone. In little to no time though, there was everyone coming to the dungeon to meet with Belle.

"Belle?" Chip called as the others went in with him.

"Hello cherie." Lumiere greeted.

"There she is." Mrs. Potts slowly said.

"Merry Christmas." Lumiere went to her with the others while Cherry let out nearly endless tears.

"Doesn't look so special to me." Chip looked down, disappointed.

"Oh Chip, I'm sorry," Belle sighed sadly. "Nothing's changed."

"I told you nothing would change!" Angelique called to her. "I told you the Master would not allow this. I told you Christmas was a hopeless folly!"

Belle looked away from Angelique's pessimism. Cherry felt like bawling like a baby. She pressed the mirror against her chest as tears escaped her eyes from the angel ornament's negativity.

"But..." Angelique spoke again, which made Cherry remove the mirror to look again. "I was wrong..."

"Hmm?" Cherry sniffled, looking at the angel go close to Belle. Belle also looked at Angelique.

Angelique: When I felt lost and lonely  
Not a dream in my head  
Your words lifted my spirits high  
I remember what you said

As long as there's Christmas  
I truly believe that hope  
Is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive

Belle, Angelique & Cherry: As long as our guiding star shines above  
There'll always be Christmas  
So there will always be a time when the world  
Is filled with peace and love

* * *

**A/N: This part always made me cry when I was little**


	20. Apologies

"Cerise, are you okay?" the Beast asked as the mirror flashed back to normal and Cherry coughed hoarsely.

"I wanna go home..." Cherry mumbled. "I don't feel well..."

"You do look a little pale..." The Beast picked Cherry up and tucked her back into bed.

Cherry coughed a little and hugged the pillow as she slowly drifted off to sleep. The Beast was unsure of what to do now.

"Ah, it tears me up to see you this way, Master," Forte drawled. "Why do you torment yourself? There's the symbol of your dreaded curse. Destroy it and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever."

Cherry looked slightly to see the Beast about to destroy his enchanted rose, thus making the spell permanent. She wanted to stop him but she was too sick and weak and just shrugged it off as she drifted back to Dream Land.

"Yes... Do it!" Forte got the Beast to fulfill his dreaded wishes. "SMASH IT!"

The Beast roared very loud, it almost disturbed Cherry, but she was still asleep. Just then as the jar was off, a small petal fell and landed on the present Belle had left for him before she went out looking for a Christmas tree. He then noticed the present.

"Belle?" he thought as he grabbed the present.

"What is it?" Forte looked over to see the smashing not happening. "What're you doing?"

The Beast finished unwrapping the present and walked to his chair by the fireplace.

"Ooohh... A storybook..." Forte mocked. "Does this one have pretty pictures you can color?" he chuckled. "Utterly dreadful, Master."

"No! This one's different!" the Beast huffed as he held the book open. "It's from Belle and Cerise..."

"Well, that would account for the creative wrapping and childish drawings," Forte mumbled.

"QUIET!" The Beast growled. "I want to read."

Forte groaned, rolling his eyes as the Beast sat by the fire. He then looked down at Cherry to see her shivering and whimpering in her sleep. He glared at her, but then his expression softened as he saw a poor, innocent girl far away from home in sickness and not in health. He summoned some green lasers to gently rock her to sleep. Forte smiled as Cherry was now calm and restful and looked to see the Beast leaving the room.

"No Master!" he cried. "Come back! She'll only prolong your torment!"

The Beast closed the doors and now Cherry was left alone with Maestro Forte yet again. Forte growled, which woke Cherry up.

"What happened?" Cherry mumbled, sitting up in the bed.

"The Master has left for your friend..." Forte growled. "Beast gets girl and it's a happy ending for everybody. The enchantment is lifted and Forte fades into the background. No longer important, no longer needed... Doomed to be forgotten, I'd rather be DEAD than forgotten."

"I won't forget you." Cherry told him.

"You won't?" Forte sounded touched.

"No, you're kind of creepy, but you're actually pretty interesting, Maestro." Cherry crawled to the end of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the tall organ. "You're smart, wise, beneficial, you seem like you need a friend. How about Fife?"

"Fife?" Forte sighed. "I don't know, he seemed to be frightened of me... I was always rather intimidating... You probably fear me."

"Deeply and truly, sir. But, I actually like you."

"YOU LIKE ME!?" Forte gasped. He then shook his head and calmed himself. "I mean, of course, you do. You have interesting taste in acquaintances."

"I wouldn't say that. I'd say we're more like friends." Cherry smiled, then coughed a little.

"Gesundheit, child." Forte smiled at her. "Why don't you get some rest? It seems like there'll be a Christmas celebration in the castle after all."

Cherry coughed and nodded as she crawled all the way back into bed. For the first time in his life for a long time, Forte felt appreciated and accepted. He wanted to make this a Christmas no one would forget in a negative way, but Cherry changed his evil ways. It seems like Belle wasn't the only one taming a wild beast in the castle.

* * *

**A/N: ooh looks like the castle destruction won't be happening, huh?**


	21. Villianous Crush

Forte played slow and soft notes for Cherry as she slept. He cooed to her like she was a baby and watched over her as he smiled and thought up a song as she slumbered.

Forte: Hush young enfant  
Stay forever delicate  
I may be doomed in this cursed enchantment  
But you deserve all the help you can get

Your childish laughter, nearly all the time  
You were as annoying as a lemon lime  
Boiling with hidden cuteness I couldn't resist

You make the blood in my body constantly rush  
You made me into a stalker with  
A villianous crush

Villainous cruuuush...  
I've seen the world and other females or children in it  
All they do is whine and complain because of spinach  
You make my heart deep within myself  
Grow strong and proud deep within my pipes

Milk chocolate velvet skin  
Wrapped around a fragile little kin  
You're quite doable and now physically ill  
Allow me to comfort you and put germs to kill

And after our little dinner I could go for something sweet  
You in further puberty  
I'd like to see what you'd look like at age: 23  
I would power drive you if I had the will  
But now you need to rest for being so ill

'Cuz those naughty germs and bacteria around you  
Are keeping me from protecting and guarding around you  
And what a beautiful young soul your body has provided  
To slice a path of sickness with your immune body to guide it

You make the blood in my body constantly rush  
You made me into a stalker with  
A villainous crush...

Forte chuckled as he finished his song and took it down a notch once he saw Cherry shivering in her sleep. He used his lasers to pull the sheets over her to keep her warm. He smiled down at her.

"Bon nuit, Cerise..." he whispered as he looked over her to watch her sleep peacefully.

The door opened and out came Belle and the Beast.

"Maestro?" The Beast growled at him.

"Shush, Cerise is asleep." Forte replied in a hushed tone.

"Oh." The Beast walked over and checked on Cherry, sound asleep and drooling all over the pillow. "Is she well?"

"She has a fever, probably from being out in the cold too long without supportive weather clothing," Forte bowed respectfully.

"We're about to have the Christmas I've always wanted." Belle said. "He let me out and we agreed to a celebration."

"I know..." Forte sighed. "I wanted to destroy you all, but I've mended my ways. Cerise has allowed me to see the light."

"She has?" the Beast asked.

"Yes, as Belle tames you, Cerise tamed me." Forte smiled. "She is a very wonderful little girl. I know she'll make a man very proud someday."

"Never took you one to be sympathetic with others, Forte." the Beast smiled.

"It normally depends on the person, Master. I've had a bad experience with love myself in the past, so I kind of developed a flat-out disgust for it. Until... Well... Now..." Forte smirked suggestively down at Cherry.

"Maestro, she's a little girl!" Belle's eyes widened.

"I understand that, and she doesn't understand love at her age now... You two go off, I'll keep an eye on Cerise..." Forte used a green laser hover over Cherry and rock her to sleep gently.

"We'll tell you about the celebration." Belle smiled and walked off with the Beast.

Forte smiled at her and continued to focus on nursing Cherry.

* * *

**A/N: song is a bad parody on Toxic Love from Ferngully, I know it sucks and sounds a little suggestive, but deal with it, okay? I did my best**


	22. Neglected Maestro

Cherry often loved winter, because she could stay in most of the day, be lazy and catch up on writing, but she was still down with a fever. Cogsworth and Lumiere often checked on her whenever she was with Forte. He often sang to her and cuddled her to make her feel a little bit better, but since he was bolted to the wall, he couldn't do a whole lot for her. Mrs. Potts often gave her warm tea with honey and put damp cloths on her head. Chef Le Bouche provided steaming hot chicken soup for her, she loved it very much, but she was still very sick.

"This is all my fault..." Forte sighed as Belle came in with a bowl of hot chicken soup.

"How is it your fault?" Belle asked, sitting on Cherry's side.

"I made her go into the Black Forest with you and Chip and she only had those rags to keep her comfort." Forte frowned.

"You almost got me in trouble for going there, regardless of her or not." Belle mixed up the soup.

"I am very sorry for that, Belle..." Forte sighed. "I just didn't want the Master to make the same mistakes I did when falling in love..."

"You had a lost love?"

"Oui, her name was Aimee..."

"My mother's name was Aimee." Belle's eyes widened.

"Huh? Well, must be coincidental. Aimee had long brown hair, blue eyes, often wore purple..."

"My mother loved purple... Her eyes were like crystals and her hair looked like chocolate..."

Forte got shocked. Once he looked at Belle he then realized how much Belle resembled Aimee. "I was going to propose to her, I finally had the courage to court her. But I heard church bells across the street and saw her in a wedding dress with a pudgy man who was rumored to be an inventor."

"What was his name?"

"Maurice."

"That's my father's name! What did you do to get over Aimee?"

"I... I didn't..." Forte gulped. "She was out on a windy Valentine's Day and her hat flew off... Does that sound familiar?"

"My mother and father left me and my sister with our Aunt Marguerite while they went out for Valentine's Day. Papa then came home saying Maman had been devoured by wolves." Belle frowned.

"Oh..." Forte felt a twinge of guilt. "That was my fault, Belle... I got Aimee to run into the forest since I was depressed that day and wolves chased after her. I was about to help her, but I was too heartbroken so I allowed the wolves to kill her...I'm sorry..."

"You killed my mother..." Belle's voice got low and serious. She then noticed Cherry was whimpering from sickness so she grabbed Cherry, wrapping her in a blanket like a newborn baby.

"Belle, I'm sorry!" Forte cried as she left with Cherry.

"You killed my mother!" Belle ran out of the room, carrying Cherry.

"B-Belle...?" Cherry coughed.

"Shh... It's okay, you can stay in my room..." Belle gently placed Cherry down in the guest bed, tucking her in. "Forte won't hurt you again..."

"Belle..." Cherry whimpered.

"Belle, what about our lunch date?" the Beast poked his head in the room.

"Sorry, but Cerise needs me right now..." Belle tucked Cherry in. "She's very sick, I couldn't leave her in the room with Maestro Forte any longer..." Belle left the room to get the hot bowl of soup.

Forte was heartbroken when Belle took Cherry away. He was hoping he could earn their friendships, but now it seemed impossible. "So... Cerise stays in bed away from me and forgets everything we've been through together... When the enchantment is lifted she'll be grown up and feeling all better without Forte to be there to lend a helping hand... Not important to the castle... Not important to a young girl's life..." Forte then got angry as he remembered what he wanted to do sometime after Christmas was brought back into the castle. "**I THINK NOT**!"

* * *

**A/N: Ooh I smell trouble **


	23. Fury of an Organ

It was after midnight. Adam had finished reading his homemade present from Belle and Cherry and went to the dungeon to mend ways with Belle. Cherry was asleep in the bed sick from a terrible cold she had gotten from being outside in the snow-covered castle with only her autumn jacket.

"Cerise!" Forte blared to the ill girl.

"Huh...?" Cherry droned from sickness.

"Get the mirror," Forte demanded, pulling her out of the bed. "I want to see what's going on without me."

Cherry sniffled her nose and wiped the dripping with her sleeve as she walked over to the enchanted mirror on the nightstand.

"Show me... *cough, cough* Belle..." Cherry wheezed and sneezed. The mirror flashed green and showed an image of Belle in the dungeon dancing with Lumiere, Cogsworth and the enchanted ornaments.

They stopped once Adam came in.

"Uh-oh! The Master!" Chip cried.

"Uhh... Belle..." Adam said in his beastly voice, twiddling his clawed fingers together. "Can you forgive me...?" His sky blue eyes looked into her hazel eyes.

Everyone looked up at him and up at Belle. She gave a smile and nod and looked back at Adam.

"Of course..." Belle sounded sincere. "Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas." Adam smiled.

Everyone in the dungeon cheered.

"Let's give Belle the Christmas she's always wanted!" Adam proclaimed.

Cherry smiled and some icky tears escaped her eyes as she gently coughed. Her cheerfulness turned to worry as Forte watched with her what had just happened.

"So, Beast gets girl and it's a happy ending for everyone," Forte sneered. "Enchantment lifted... and Forte fades into the background... No longer important, no longer needed..." Forte growled as he grew very aggressive. His anger nearly matched more than Adam as a beast. "I THINK NOT!" the jealous organ slammed down his keyboard, making a powerful vibration and melody heard throughout the castle. The windows shattered, a chandelier zoomed down quickly.

"OH CRUD!" Cherry cried as the castle was being destroyed with music and Forte was literally bringing the house down. She ran all around the big room, trying to look for an escape through her teary vision and ailment.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE I NEVER TOOK A LESSON!?" Forte laughed evilly. He then got worried as he saw Cherry stumbling around and looked as though she could get killed with everyone else. He then summoned blasts of his green laser sheet music to lift her high above the floor, not knowing she had a horrible fear of heights.

Cherry whimpered and cried for her life as she was being lifted high above and she grew panicked once she saw Forte's face.

"Do not be afraid, I'm trying to help you..." Forte said gently, but she couldn't hear him.

"Maestro!" a tiny voice squeaked. Forte and Cherry looked down to see it was Fife the piccolo. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't you see, Fife?" Forte jeered. "THEY CAN'T FALL IN LOVE IF THEY'RE... DEAD!" he laughed creepy.

"I'll tell you what I see!" Fife snapped. "A big old wind bag!" he then laughed nervously as he failed to be threatening.

"You could've joined me Fife, but I see my triumph is a solo act!" Forte chuckled as he knocked his music box open, messing up various paper sheet music.

"My solo!" Fife cried. "It's blank!"

"So naïve," Forte taunted. "You're second fiddle, Fife! And that's ALL you'll ever be!"

"Maestro, you're scaring me..." Cherry whimpered quietly as she put her hands to her face, wanting to be waken up from this horrible nightmare.

"WE CAN REMAIN AS WE ARE, FOREVER AND EVER!" Forte laughed loudly as he caused more mayhem.

The fun stopped for a moment once the beast, Adam, yelled out, "FORTE!" Adam slammed open the double doors as the lightning flashed against his face. He obviously wasn't in the mood for Forte's reign of terror. "ENOUGH!" Adam demanded.

"Heavens... Master..." Forte sounded calm as Adam walked over. He then went back to vengeful as he sent a blast to Adam to knock him down. "YOU'RE NOT SINGING!" his voice echoed throughout the stone walls.

"Stop! Stop it, Maestro!" Cherry cried as she was lifted up even higher. "You could kill someone!"

"It's all apart of the plan, my dear." Forte smirked.

Cherry looked over to see Cogsworth, Lumiere and Angelique running to prevent the bell jar from falling off the stand, thus making the curse permanent. She could see Forte wanted to remain an organ forever for attention. Tears of fear and sickness coated around her as she wanted to go home now more than ever.

"IS THIS HAPPY ENOUGH FOR YOU, MASTER!? I KNOW I'M DOWNRIGHT GIDDY!" Forte roared, then made Cherry face him. "Cerise, don't you see? If I keep this up, they won't forget me and I won't be forgotten!"

"I wouldn't forget you, even if you did all this!" Cherry said.

"You... You'd never forget me?" Forte sounded touched.

"Before you did this, you were like a father to me," Cherry explained. "You kept me warm, told me stories, made sure I was safe. But now you go off and do all this mess... I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Cerise... I had no idea..." Forte toned down a little. "You'd never forget me... I should change my ways... and..."

"MASTER! THE KEYBOARD!" Fife cried as more lasers flooded the room.

Adam with all his strength lifted the keyboard up to stop Forte's laser powers. Forte tried to play more music, but it was useless. He let out an exhausted sigh as his lasers faded and Cherry dropped from mid-air and landed safely in Belle's arms.

"Are you okay, Cerise?" Belle asked.

"Fine..." Cherry said in a shaky voice, then let out a nasty cough.

"Master... Please..." Forte's voice was very weak and not as booming. "I...I..."

Adam didn't listen, he just slammed the keyboard against Forte's pipes. Forte tried to get out of the sudden pain impacted on him, but accidentally unbolted himself from the wall. He then slowly fell and cried out as his face planted against the floor with papers scattering across the room. Everyone looked as doom was upon them and the nightmares of Maestro Forte were finally over. Adam had some remorse though.

* * *

**A/N: This becomes important later on my fanfiction series **


	24. Jouyex Noel

A while passed and everyone agreed to meet up and on with the Christmas celebration. The boys of the castle wore blue bow ties. Angelique went over to Fife, noticing him.

"Fife, where have you been all this time?" Angelique asked.

"I was hiding," Fife stared at the floor. "I was helping Maestro to sabatoge the Christmas celebration, he promised me a solo, but he seemed to be more interested with Cerise than me. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Fife, I'm sure Belle and the Master can forgive you." Angelique smiled warmly.

Fife turned bright red from blushing. "Angelique, you're kind of pretty..."

"But of course I am." Angelique hovered to the others, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chip and Cherry as she was slowly feeling better, but still had a nasty cough. "Are you feeling well, Cerise?" she asked.

"Better," Cherry sniffled. "Where are Belle and the Beast?"

"They'll be here momentarily, I assure you." Angelique gave her a warm smile.

"The ballroom's very lovely, Ms. Angelique." Cherry smiled at the tree topper.

"And she said it was impossible." Lumiere smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Angelique waved a finger. "I said it was impossible, without me!"

"Everyone! Here they come!" Cogsworth shushed everyone as he waited anxiously for the arrival as he heard footsteps behind the doors.

The door opened and Mr. Feuerwerker opened the door with his pic axe assistants. The Beast wore an elegant royal blue jacket, pants and his long mane was tied with a blue ribbon and he took Belle's hand. She had her hair down in a unique fashion and she had golden opera gloves and an overflowing ball gown.

"Belle's so beautiful." Cherry smiled as she gently coughed.

"It's wonderful!" Belle noticed the Christmas tree decorated in the ball room.

"Merry Christmas, Belle." the Beast smiled.

"Joyeux Noël." Belle smiled back at him.

It was very late, so in the next few hours everyone prepared for bed. Belle and the Beast were set for bed and now Cherry was walking down the corridor as everyone else went to bed themselves. Cherry walked down and felt a sudden aching chill down her spine as she walked by the music room doors. She gulped and gently cracked open the door and put a hand to her mouth as she hiccupped and saw the shattered remains of Maestro Forte alone on the cold, hard, floor.

"Cerise," a voice called to her. Cherry turned her head and spotted the Beast. "Don't go in there, you should stay in other parts of the castle."

"S-Sorry, Mr. Beast..." Cherry held herself nervously.

"Come now, time for bed." the Beast took her hand and led her to her room to sleep and stay comfortable in. He tucked her in with a smile. "Good night, Merry Christmas, Cerise."

"Merry Christmas, Beast." Cherry said back and gently lay down in her guest bed and bundled up in the toasty, warm sheets. Although Cherry's sleeping was warm and cuddly, her dreams weren't so warm and cuddly that night and for some years to come.


	25. Surprises for the Girls

Christmas had been over for a while, but Cherry kept a lot of people up at night with her screaming in her sleep. To make up for it, when it wasn't too miserable and cold outside, Belle allowed Cherry to go outside with her in the snow to perhaps maybe talk about it. Belle was like an older sister figure to Cherry. Cogsworth, Lumiere and the Beast were over the balcony and Belle walked with Cherry and Philippe out in the snow-covered yard, the Beast's dog, Sultan was with them.

"So Cerise, what's bothering you?" Belle asked as she gently stroked Philippe's muzzle.

"Why do you think something's bothering me?" Cherry asked as she looked out in the distance.

"I heard you at night," Belle explained. "You were screaming and crying in your sleep."

"Oh... Yeah... I had nightmares recently..."

"I was always told if something scares you it's good to talk about it and then it's not so scary."

"Well..." Cherry looked up at the older girl. "I... I've been... I've been having nightmares about... Maestro Forte..." Cherry nearly passed out saying his name.

"Forte?" Belle turned to her in worry.

"After we went to bed and celebrated Christmas, I went to see his room and... I was worried that he'd come back to life to try to hurt me..." Cherry whimpered.

Belle turned to her and walked over. "Cerise, let me tell you this, Forte is not going to hurt you anymore. He's gone now. If you see him again, he's just a dream or a nightmare, and nothing more. Do you understand?"

"I guess..." Cherry looked up at her.

"I promise, he won't hurt you anymore. Why don't we change the subject?"

"Did the Beast like his present from us?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Belle smiled. "He told me he was about to destroy his bell jar and then he remembered the present was there and he read it and loved it. He says you're a great artist too."

"What did he give you?"

"Nothing really, but that's okay, Christmas isn't about getting, it's about giving..."

"Belle?" the Beast came up behind the girls and they turned their heads at him with curiosity. "Could you both come with me for a moment?"

The girls went inside, listening to the Beast. He came back at them after Belle took off her cloak and Cherry took off her jacket. The Beast came toward them once they were settled.

"Belle, there's something I want to show you, you can come too, Cerise if you want." the Beast said. "Both of you close your eyes."

Cherry and Belle raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a surprise." the Beast said.

Cherry and Belle closed their eyes. Belle took Cherry's hand as she used her free hand to cover her eyes and both girls followed the Beast after he took Belle's free hand. They had walked for a while together.

"Can I look now?" Belle asked.

"No, not yet." the Beast replied. "Wait here."

Cherry and Belle kept their eyes closed, but it felt hard once they heard curtains pull back and there was a flash of bright light.

"Now can we look?" Cherry asked.

"Alright, now." the Beast told them both.

Cherry and Belle opened their eyes and did a double take as they looked around with awestruck. There were several books upstairs, downstairs, all around the room of the castle. Belle looked the most impressed and delighted.

"I can't believe it!" Belle smiled. "I never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You... You like it?" the beast asked with a small smile.

"It's wonderful!" Belle squealed.

"You may both have it." the Beast smiled at the girls. "But Cerise, I have an even better surprise for you."

"Do I have to close my eyes?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, come along now." the Beast took Cherry's tiny hand as she closed her eyes. The Beast led Cherry in a different room and took her hands from her eyes and Cherry's eyes were as big as Belle's in the castle library. "This is just for you."

It was the castle study, but it was full of blank paper and ink quills. The Beast had changed the room recently to make it into an art room just for Cherry.

"What do you think, Cerise?" the Beast asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Cherry gushed. "You did this for me?"

"Yes, you have as much right as Belle does around here." the Beast smiled.

"OH THANK YOU!" Cherry clung onto his arm and hugged him really tight.

The Beast smiled as he had made both girls in the castle very proud.


	26. Something There That Wasn't There Before

It was another typical morning in the enchanted castle. Belle and the Beast shared bowls of oatmeal for breakfast, Cherry sat at the dining room with them but had sunny side up eggs with a piece of white bread. Belle had on a pink dress and her hair was in a pink ribbon and the Beast wore a green jacket with black pants. A sugar bowl and creamer poured their contents inside the bowls for the couple while Cherry ate silently and watched the two share a lovely breakfast together.

Belle swished her spoon around the oatmeal, then looked at the Beast, worriedly. He was eating from his bowl like he were some sort of animal. Chip and Mrs. Potts looked at him unsure, knowing it was poor manners, even Cherry let out a cringe. She handed the Beast a napkin and he took it.

Chip then gently pushed over a spoon for him. The Beast glanced at it as if he had never used a spoon before or something. The Beast followed Belle's example and did it nearly sloppily.

"That's how my Dad eats oatmeal." Cherry whispered to Chip.

Chip giggled at her joke, then Mrs. Potts glared back at the both, making them remain silent.

Belle and the Beast put their spoons down after eating and lifted their bowls against each other and gently sipped. Outside, Belle wore a red cape with white fur trim and the Beast wore a purple cape and Cherry held herself to keep warm in the snow.

Belle was feeding some birds and handed some of the feed to Cherry in her hands and she fed them as well. The Beast tried, but nearly had no luck, but Cherry helped him as Belle stood aside with a song.

Belle: There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Belle went towards the two and offered to help them both out with the birds. A baby blue bird jumped into the Beast's paws and he smiled as Cherry ran around the grounds with birds following her as feed dropped out from her pockets and hands. A cardinal even flew on Belle's finger and the Beast smiled as Belle went to behind a tree.

Beast: She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Belle: New and a bit alarming  
Who had ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

As a bunch of birds got off from the Beast, Belle threw a snowball in his face, making Cherry laugh. The Beast tried to do the same and the two chased each other and played as Cherry rushed back in and met up with the others.

Lumiere: Well who'd have thought?

Mrs. Potts: Well bless my soul!

Cogsworth: Well who'd have known?

Fife: Well who indeed?

Lumiere: And who'd have guessed it'd come together on their own?

Cherry: It's so peculiar

All: We'll wait and see a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

In the parlor, Belle and the Beast were together in the parlor room. Belle laid back by the Beast by the fireplace as she had a blue book in her hands and the Beast held her. Cherry smiled warmly at the display. Everyone else was happily watching, except for Chip, he was confused.

Cogsworth: Well perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

"What?" Chip spoke up.

Mrs. Potts: There may be something there that wasn't there before

"What's there, Maman?" Chip asked.

Cherry hushed him.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Mrs. Potts walked off with the others.


	27. Human Again

Cogsworth gathered all of the servants, even Cherry to the foyer as he stood on top of Sultan. He called for an emergency meeting.

"Right then, you know why you're here!" he called sharply. "We have exactly 12 hours, 26 minutes, and 15 seconds to make this the most romantic atmosphere known to man or beast!" he gave a small chuckle to his joke.

"Does anyone else hear crickets?" Cherry jerked her head around as it grew silent.

Cogsworth sighed and went to the table which had the enchanted rose, still in bloom but not very bountiful as it used to be. "Need I remind you that if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken." Cogsworth accidentally caused pressure to make the rose nearly fall off the table.

Everyone looked with sheer fright as it fell off the table and Cherry dashed and slid across the floor, catching the jar just before it shattered. Everyone then let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well," Cogsworth sighed. "You all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, and the rest of you, come with me!"

The objects and Cherry walked off and Cogsworth fell down the stairs as Sultan joined in the scatter. Lumiere helped him up as he lost some gears.

"Lighten up, Mr. Cogsworth." Cherry told him.

"Yeah, let nature take its course." Lumiere added, helping him.

"It's obvious there's a spark between them." Mrs. Potts added.

"Yeah, but there's no harm in fanning in flames," Cogsworth pulled himself together. "You know, a little. Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we expect to be human again."

"Ah, human again." Lumiere sighed.

"Human again." Mrs. Potts sighed.

"Yes, think what that means." Lumiere made the hands on Cogsworth's face go to 12:00, making him chime.

Cogsworth groaned and put it to the right time.

Lumiere: I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again  
With a mademoiselle on each arm  
When I'm human again, only human again  
Poised and polished and gleaming with charm  
I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again!

Mrs. Potts: Which should cause several husbands alarm!

Lumiere: I'll hop down from this shelf  
And toot sweet be myself!

All: I can't wait to be human again

Cherry checked in the East Wing to see the servants cleaning and preparing Belle and hers room. There brushed, sweeped, polished and dusted.

Servants: When we're human again, only human again  
When we're knickknacks and what-nots no more!  
When we're human again, good and human again!

Madame Armoire leaned as she spotted Cherry with a delightful smile and cleaned herself up a little.

Armorie: Ah, Cherie! Won't it all be top drawer?  
I'll wear lipstick and rogue and I won't be so huge  
Why, I'll easily fit through that door!  
I'll exude savior faire!  
I'll wear gowns I'll have hair!  
It's my prayer to be human again!

Cherry walked outside to the horse stables with a wooden bucket for Belle's horse, Philippe while Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth stood on a fence looking like the American Gothic couple.

Both: When we're human again, only human again  
When the world once more starts making sense!

Cogsworth: I'll unwind for a change

Lumiere: Really? That'd be strange!

Cogsworth: Can I help it if I'm tense?  
In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea  
Let my early retirement commence!  
Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and RELAX!

All: When I'm human again!

Cherry giggled when Lumiere slapped him on the behind with a rolled up towel.

All: So sweep the dust from the floor, let's let some light in the room!  
I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now!  
Shine up the brass on the door!  
Alert the dust pail and broom!  
If it all goes as planned, our time may be at hand any day now!

Cherry went for the windows.

Cherry: Open the shutters and let in some air!

Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there!

All: Sweep up the tears, the sadness and tears, and throw them away!

Shovels pushed Cogsworth as dirt got on him and Cherry wandered all around the castle cheerfully. She then stopped as she ran into the little piccolo, Fife.

"He promised me a solo," Fife stared at the music room door. "He said if I helped get rid of Belle, he'd give me a solo."

"Who, Forte?" Cherry asked.

Fife nodded. "I feel really guilty..."

"Oh Fife, don't beat yourself up like that..." Cherry knelt and patted him on the head as everyone else continued to sing happily about being human again.

"He was like a mentor to me... But now he's gone."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Cherry stood all the way up. "I was acting like a little brat and getting dark and gloomy because of him! Come on Fife, I'm sure Belle and the Beast will forgive you."

"I don't know, Cerise..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, let's check on them, huh?"

"I guess..."

Cherry and Fife left and went to the library to see Belle reading Romeo and Juliet to the Beast. He looked captivated by her as she read aloud and gently closed the book.

"Could you read it again?" the Beast requested.

"Well here," Belle handed the book with a smile. "Why don't you read it to me?"

"Uh... alright..." the Beast nervously opened the book. "I can't..."

"You mean you never learned?"

"I learned... a little... It's just that it's been so long..."

"Well here, I'll help you," Belle turned her head and noticed the younger girl and the piccolo. "Cerise, Fife, hello there!"

"Hey Belle..." Cherry walked over with Fife hopping behind her. "There's someone here for you."

"Fife?" the Beast glanced at him.

"I came to say sorry for helping Maestro Forte in the whole Christmas mess..." Fife looked down with guilt. "I really am, sir. If you want to punish me, I understand."

The Beast furrowed his eyebrows at the piccolo, but then his expression softened as he could tell Fife was serious. He then smiled. "It's okay... Hey Fife?"

"Hmm?"

"Since the castle doesn't have a court composer anymore... Why don't you take it over?"

"Really Master?" Fife's eyes lit up with a smile.

"I mean it." the Beast smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Master!" Fife giggled.

"I'm sorry too." Cherry added.

"That's alright, Cerise, we understand."

"We'll let you two read now, okay?"

"Okay, see you later tonight."

Cherry and Fife left and Belle and the Beast smiled at each other. Belle gave him a kiss on the cheek, very proud that he didn't release any anger toward Fife or Cherry. He had indeed changed since Belle and Cherry had come to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: aww! :) this also kind of explains the ending for the Enchanted Christmas, I assume Fife takes over as the new court composer**


	28. Tale as Old as Time

That night, Belle was behind a changing platform while Babette the feather duster, Madame Armoire the wardrobe, Angelique the tree topper, and Mrs. Potts the teapot were with Cherry on the other side of the room.

"Tonight is the night!" Babette marveled. She then turned to Cherry, looking up at her. "Are you wearing that for Belle and the Master?"

"What's wrong with this?" Cherry glanced at her rags and jacket.

"You should look equally as nice for Belle and the Master when they dance tonight!" Angelique gently scolded.

"This is more about them, than me."

"Tut, tut!"

"Angelique and Babette are right, Cerise, it would be more proper," Belle said as she slid on her golden ball gown and came out in it. "I wore this for Christmas, do you think he'll like it for tonight?"

"It's very glittery and shiny, Belle, but blue's a better color for you, I'm not too crazy about yellow." Cherry commented.

"I agree." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Now Cerise, your turn." Madame Armoire pushed Cherry to behind the changing platform and stripped her of her jacket and rags.

"Aw, come on!" Cherry groaned.

"Oh pish posh, Cerise, we're not letting you be seen with the lovely couple in your clashing wardrobe!" Mrs. Potts scolded.

"Okay..."

"Here, put this on." Madame Armoire handed a black, small dress.

Cherry put it on and stumbled in as she walked in wearing a very small and tight black dress.

"I think that's too small." Babette thought.

"Too tight!" Cherry gasped.

"Here, try this." Madame Armorie handed a fluffy pink outfit and Cherry came out. "You look like a beautiful little cupcake."

"I think it's too fluffy." Cherry grumbled as she was in a fluffy pink dress with a fluffier hat and parasol.

"You look like a doidle." Belle giggled.

"That won't do, go back." Angelique advised.

Cherry rolled her eyes and went back in and came out wearing a shining blue dress which reached her knees and she had a fat, droopy ribbon in her hair. She looked like a little school girl. The girls all smiled and gave her compliments. Cogsworth then came in.

"Are we ready, mademoiselle?" Cogsworth asked with his eyes shut, then he opened one to see Cherry in her new outfit. "Well, I must say Cerise, you look very lovely in that!"

"Thanks Mr. Cogsworth." Cherry smirked.

"I'll be right down," Belle told the mantle clock. "Tell him I'll be right there waiting for him."

"Very well, mademoiselle." Cogsworth walked off and Cherry went to Belle near the doorway.

"Cerise, you look very adorable." Belle smiled.

"I suppose so..." Cherry shuffled her foot in the marble floor.

"Shall we go meet with the Beast?"

"Very well."

Belle then came down the left staircase while Cherry stayed at the top with her hands behind her back. Both girls looked to the other side to see the Beast in his fancy attire coming down the other side. Once Belle and the Beast were down the steps together, the Beast bowed and Belle gave a curtsey. They went to the dining room and Cherry watched them as they shared a romantic dinner.

Mrs. Potts: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least

Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

The two made their way for the ball room dance floor. Hand in hand they went in as the music swelled and they shared a romantic feeling toward each other. Cherry then felt a tug at her dress and she looked down to see Lumiere.

"May I have this dance, young mademoiselle?" he asked with a debonair smile.

"As long as it's okay with Babette." Cherry replied.

"She won't mind, now come here." Lumiere took Cherry's hands and took her to another part of the ball room while Belle and the Beast danced.

Mrs. Potts: Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

"Cerise, you're a good dancer for your age." Lumiere chuckled.

"T-Thank you." Cherry blushed, she had a little crush on Lumiere for a while now.

Mrs. Potts: Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Lumiere stopped singing with Cherry and let the other candlesticks flicker down a little and Cherry yawned to see Mrs. Potts and Chip watching Belle and the Beast go outside to the castle balcony.

"Off to the cupboard with you, Chip, it's past your bedtime, you too Cerise." Mrs. Potts told the children.

"Can't we stay up a little longer?" Cherry asked, rubbing her eye.

"Sorry Cerise, but you both need your rest." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Very well, good night." Cherry walked with Chip back to their respective rooms.

"Good night, loves." Mrs. Potts smiled warmly.

Cherry laid down in bed and wrapped herself warmly under the covers. Her peaceful sleeping was once again disturbed by the pitter patter of creepy pipe organ music as she felt herself interrupted with another Forte nightmare. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He's dead after all, is he haunting her?

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will feature a deleted song number from the Enchanted Christmas. By the way, Lumiere dancing with Cherry was just for friendship and comfort, it's not gonna result to Lumiere x OC or anything like that.**


	29. Don't Fall in Love

Cherry tossed and turned in bed and woke up in shock and fear to see Maestro Forte in organ form, glaring down at her with his big, blank eyes. He had a devilish smirk as he looked down at her.

"I see Belle and the Beast have fallen in love and it's all your fault!" Forte snarled at her.

"What? No!" Cherry said in defense.

"Don't you know romance is for the weak-minded, child?"

"Well...I-I-I..." Cherry backed up anxiously.

"Listen to a wise old man, won't you?" Forte smirked. "Would I ever steer you wrong? Lead you astray? No! But Belle and the Beast..." Forte had green smoke rising out of his pipes and demonic cupids came from them and began to torture her as Forte sang.

Forte: The quickest way to break your heart Make you depressed and ill Is to get tangled up inside The side effects could kill

All passion is a waste of time A deadly game, pour vous I am your friend, your cher ami I wouldn't lie to you!

If you must love someone may I suggest You love yourself? Just think it through You'll never leave and you'll find you'll get more rest You'll always feel as good as new

Your freedom is the most important thing, my friend You must be strong, you musn't bend! Don't talk for hours, don't send flowers, don't write poems Don't dance beneath the stars that shine above! Don't fall in love

"Oh, don't do it." Forte chuckled as the cupids fell and popped through the floor which creeped Cherry out as Forte was the scariest nightmare she ever had.

Forte: As soon as your heart rules your head, your life is not your own It's Hell when someone's always there It's bliss to be alone And love of any kind is bad; a dog, a child, a cat!

They take up so much precious time Now where's the sense in that? Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame If you're turned on then just turn off!

The cupids spun Cherry around and kicked her. She actually felt physical pain from them like they were all there. They punched her, kicked her and basically did any sort of physical abuse toward her as Forte sang his villainous anti-love song.

Forte: Emotions are a great thing like myself overcame Please don't make this grand catastrophe Don't get attached to anyone or anything! There's nothing worse than things that cling

Forte forced his lasers against the girl to make him face her and his eyes flash green which made her cry.

Forte: You'll go to pot, you'll turn to drink You'll never rest and you'll end up made Like some poor demented dove! Don't fall in love! Don't fall in love!

* * *

Cherry tossed and turned in her bed and she felt someone shaking her.

"No! Go away! Please!" Cherry whimpered.

"Cerise, wake up, it's me!" Belle's voice was heard.

"Belle?" Cherry looked up to see Belle in her normal clothes with a smile. "Oh, Belle!" Cherry grabbed the girl's waist. "It was horrible! Forte was torturing me!"

"Oh, there, there..." Belle held her close. "We have to get to my father."

"Your father?" Cherry broke out of the hug, gently. "But what about what we promised?"

"It's okay, Cerise, he let me go." Belle smiled. "He said I could keep the magic mirror though and since my father's sick, we're no longer his prisoners. Your parents must be worried too. Get dressed and I'll meet you outside the castle with Philippe."

"Meet you there." Cherry said back as Belle waited outside and she began to put on her daytime clothes. She then heard evil chuckling ringing in her ear. "Please, stop!" Cherry clamped her hands over her ears.

Cherry shook off the nightmares and met Belle outside as planned. Belle helped her up on Philippe and they were on their way back to the poor, provincial village.

"Papa? Papa!" Belle called.

"Maurice!" Cherry looked in the snow and gasped. She had found who they were looking for. "Belle?" Cherry said, shakily.

Belle looked and let out an equal gasp of fright. Cherry and Belle brought Maurice back into their house and Cherry made sure no one was looking. She then saw a snowman and wondered about it and shrugged it off as she went inside with Belle and Maurice.


	30. Kill the Beast

Cherry decided to stay with Belle and Maurice to make sure he would get good health and would be alright. Maurice slowly opened his eyes and saw the girls.

"Belle... Cerise..." he gently moaned.

"Shh, it's alright Papa, I'm home." Belle said as Cherry placed the compress against Maurice's forehead.

"It's going to be okay, sir." Cherry added.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Maurice squeezed his daughter's hand.

"I'm gonna let my parents know I'm home, okay?" Cherry said.

"Okay Cerise." Belle smiled.

"But the Beast!" Maurice stopped her. "How did you two escape?"

"We didn't escape, Papa," Belle replied. "He let us go."

"That horrible beast?" Maurice asked with disbelief.

"He's different now, sir," Cherry told him. "It's like he changed. I have to go now, get well soon and-" Cherry turned to Belle's bag and saw it jumping around.

The bag then fell to the side and opened up to reveal Chip spinning and sliding on the enchanted mirror. The teacup shook his head and looked at Cherry, Belle and Maurice. "Hi!" he smiled.

"Oh, a stowaway." Belle laughed.

"Well, hello there, little one!" Maurice held Chip in his hand. "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Belle, Cerise, why'd you go away?" Chip asked, looking at the girls. "Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Chip, of course we do," Cherry smiled. "It's just that-" There was then a knock at the door.

Belle went downstairs and answered the door while Chip stayed upstairs with Maurice. Cherry did too but she grew concerned and went downstairs after her new friend. Belle opened the door to see Monsieur D'Arque, he was the village asylum owner. He looked more insane than most of his clients.

"May I help you?" Belle replied.

"I've come to collect your father." D'Arque said, looking at him.

"My father?" Belle raised a brow.

"Her father?" Cherry asked.

"Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him." D'Arque stepped aside show his carriage that said: Asylum of Loons.

"Her father's not crazy!" Cherry said in protest.

"Cherry!" two voices said.

Cherry recognized them in an instant. "Mom! Dad!" Cherry rushed over to her parents and held them for the first time in months.

"Oh Cherry, we were so worried." Bud squeezed his daughter.

"Maurice told us you were at a castle with Belle!" Michelle added.

"My father's not crazy!" Belle yelled at the asylum owner.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" LeFou laughed as he held a torch. "We all heard him, didn't we?"

Everyone chattered and nodded in agreement with the small man.

"No, I won't let you!" Belle shouted as two men tried to get Maurice.

"There was really a beast, Mom!" Cherry cried, then coughed a little.

"Are you okay, honey?" Michelle asked with concern.

"I got a cold while I was with Belle and the Beast." Cherry explained.

"Belle?" Maurice poked his head out.

"Maurice! Tell us again! Just how big was the beast?" LeFou mocked.

"Well, I mean, he was enormous! I'd say at least eight, no, maybe ten feet!"

The crowd laughed at Maurice's expense.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" LeFou mocked.

"He's telling the truth, Mom." Cherry said to her mother.

"I'm sorry honey, we want to believe you but we need to see proof." Michelle said.

"Oh, look at what you've done, Maurice, you're influencing the poor children of town!" LeFou noticed Cherry's remarks.

"If my daughter says there's a beast, then I believe her!" Bud snarled.

"Yeah? What if I don't?" LeFou challenged.

Bud stared angrily at LeFou and the tiny man's eyes widened and he backed nervously.

"Easy there, big guy!" LeFou chuckled nervously.

"Let him go!" Bud yelled at the men collecting Maurice.

"Let go of me!" Maurice cried as he was being taken away.

"Poor Belle," Gaston emerged from the shadows giving mock sympathy. "Oh, it's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy, Gaston." Belle told him.

"I might be able to clear up this misunderstanding, if..."

"If what?"

"If you marry me." Gaston grinned.

"He's worse than my brother!" Cherry couldn't believe Gaston's behavior.

"As narcissistic as your brother is about his looks and sports, even he has standards." Michelle giggled.

"One little word Belle, that's all it takes." Gaston smirked.

"Never!" Belle growled.

"Have it your way!"

Cherry darted her eyes and jumped out of her parents' handling. She then rushed inside of Belle's house and ran up the stairs.

"Cerise, what's going on out there?" Chip asked.

"This is serious, they're gonna take Belle's father away unless we prove there IS a beast at the castle!" Cherry gasped.

"Take the mirror!"

"Good idea!"

Cherry did as the teacup advised and grabbed the enchanted mirror. She ran down the stairs as Maurice was nearly locked up.

"Belle's father is not crazy and I can prove it!" Cherry said in the loudest voice she could and everyone eyed her. She then held the mirror close to her face. "Show us the beast!" she yelled and showed the mirror flashing a bright green color, then showing the Beast before everyone.

"Is it dangerous?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, no, he'd never hurt anyone," Belle took the mirror with a smile. "Please! I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's our friend."

"He reminds me so much of Dad." Cherry smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have feelings for this monster." Gaston glared at Belle.

"He's not a monster, Gaston, _you_ are!" Belle hissed.

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Gaston growled as his plans of marrying Belle were sunk. "The Beast will make off with your children!" Gaston swiped the mirror despite Cherry and Belle's protests. "He'll come after them at night! We're not safe until his head's mounted on my wall! I say we KILL THE BEAST!"

Man: We're not safe until he's dead  
He'll come stalking us at night

Mother: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!

Man with torch: He'll wreak havoc upon our village if we let him wander free!

Gaston: So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me  
Through a mist, through a woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer and we're there at a drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones!

Massive paws, killer claws, for the feast!  
Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home  
Til he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the beast!

"No! I won't let you do this!" Belle clung onto Gaston's back.

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" Gaston threw Belle and Cherry into cellar as his mooks opened the doors. "Bring the old man!"

"Get your hands off me!" Maurice cried.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

"Let us out!" Belle shouted as they were all locked in.

"We'll rid the village of this beast, who's with me!" Gaston shouted as everyone cheered for him and he got on his horse, leading to the castle.

Crowd: Light your torch, mount your horse

Gaston: Screw your courage to the stinking place!

Crowd: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way  
Through a mist, through a wood  
Where within a castle something's lurking that you don't see everyday  
It's a beast! Tall as a mountain! We won't rest til he's good and deceased!

Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!

"We have to warn the Beast, this is all my fault!" Belle moped. "Oh, Papa, what're we gonna do?"

"Now, now, we'll think of something." Maurice comforted his daughter.

Bud, Michelle and Chip looked at them from the cellar window outside. Not even Bud could get the doors open, they were nearly sealed shut.

"If you can't do it Bud, no one can." Michelle sighed.

"I'm gonna kill that guy for hurting MY daughter!" Bud growled.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Chip went to his friend's parents. He then hopped off and Bud and Michelle looked at each other confusedly.

"Did that teacup just speak to us?" Michelle asked.

"Well, ever since Cherry's been at that castle we've been at the tavern to drown our sorrows of her." Bud shrugged.

Chip came back on Maurice's new invention.

"Young man, is it just us or are you a teacup?" Bud asked in concern.

"Trust me, I know what to do." Chip told them.

"Yep, a talking teacup, beasts in a castle and now talking teacups, what's next? A castle full of taking furniture?" Bud groaned.

"Now, now, let's not get crazy, honey." Michelle soothed her husband.


	31. Battle of the Monsters

Bud and Michelle watched the young teacup at work.

"Chip, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Bud asked.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll get Belle and Cerise out of this scrape." Chip smiled. He then blew on the coals as the invention got started. "Yes!" he then pulled the string to make the horn whistle and Cherry's parents got out-of-the-way for him. "Here we go!" he drove for the cellar doors with acceleration.

Maurice, Belle and Cherry looked out the window with wonder and curiosity as they heard the whistle wheezing and bells ringing.

"What the devil?" Maurice pondered, then his eyes widened as he pulled the girls out-of-the-way. "GIRLS! LOOK OUT!"

Cherry and Belle hid behind a table with Maurice as the cellar doors were being chopped open and they saw Chip had used the invention Maurice made for the fair. The contraption was now in pieces and Chip was hanging from a spring by his nose.

"You guys gotta try this." Chip laughed.

"Come on, let's get to the castle before it's too late." Cherry advised.

"Which way, Belle?" Bud asked.

"Come with me!" Belle rushed to hitch Philippe and they were all on their way back to the Beast's castle.

Cherry, Bud and Michelle rode on their own horse to get to the castle. They followed the directions past the black forest where there were wolves, sleeping. Cherry looked all around to make sure they were in familiar spots. The castle gate was open and it was nearly about to rain. Cherry looked way up after several people left the castle in defeat. Cherry jumped down and rushed to Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Where's the Beast?" Cherry asked after the mantel clock and candelabra were surprised Cherry and Belle were back.

"On the roof!" Cogsworth pointed.

Cherry looked up and wiped her glasses against her clothes. "He's with Gaston, Belle! He's gonna get hurt!" Cherry cried.

"NO!" Belle cried out.

The Beast looked down from on the roof as Gaston was trying to rid the world of him once and for all.

"NO! Gaston! Don't!" Belle cried as she stayed on her horse.

Gaston crept up behind the beast with a blunt instrument about to club and knock out the Beast. The Beast sensed him and grabbed the object back and the battle on the roof continued. The Beast growled at the real monster of the story.

"Let's go, Philippe!" Belle pulled on the reigns.

Philippe gave a whiny, kicked his legs back and trotted to inside the castle with Belle on him. Cherry bit her lip as she watched with the servants of the castle. They watched the two fight, but it looked as if Gaston was gonna lose this. The Beast even held Gaston by his throat and dangled him over the roof to drop. The Beast was about to drop him, but he had a change of heart and reverted from his old ways and decided to let the horrible man go.

Cherry smiled with her parents as she saw Belle get on the roof to comfort the Beast. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she was sure it had to be good.

"Are you the nice people that'd been taking care of our daughter for us?" Bud smiled as he looked down at the enchanted objects.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Potts nodded with a smile. "Such a lovely dear, she is."

"I'm sure she'll grow up to be a very beautiful woman someday, Madame and Monsieur." Lumiere added.

"Oh, no!" Cherry cried.

"What?" everyone turned back and saw in horror that Gaston had stabbed the Beast in the side with his pocketknife. The crimson liquid dripped and Gaston laughed, which made Cherry and her family angry.

Bud looked down and spotted a stone. He grabbed it in both hands and threw it against Gaston's ankles which made him nearly lose his balance. Gaston looked down in terror and fell straight for the ground next to the very sharp rocks. Gaston screamed and fell off and was no more in the village.

The family and servants rushed to see the Beast in Belle's arms.

"He's been wounded," Belle moaned with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm worried he's badly hurt."

"Belle..." the Beast said in a raspy, dying voice. "You...You came back..."

"I'm here too, Beast." Cherry stood over him.

"Of course we came back," Belle smiled. "We couldn't let them... Oh, this is all my fault! If only we'd gotten here sooner!"

"Maybe it's better... it's better this way..." the Beast gasped.

"Don't talk like that," Belle cooed. "You'll be alright. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"And at least... I got to see you... one last time..." the Beast breathed his last breath and his eyes lolled in the back of his head and he passed out from blood loss.

Belle held his hand close to his face and it felt cold and unliving. Cherry sniffled and her parents bent down to hug her as the Beast was now dead. Belle held him close as tears poured from her eyes and she held the deceased beast. The servants hung their heads as the last rose petal was nearly off and dead.

"I love you..." Belle whispered in sadness.

It continued to rain over everyone and it looked as if this story was going to have a downer ending. All hope was lost for everyone. Mostly for Belle since she had given the Beast true love. Cherry's parents picked her up and held her close as she was the most emotional. There were sounds of both Belle's sadness and crashes of thunder in the air. Cherry looked one last time at the Beast, then her eyes went from down and droopy, to wide with astonishment as there was a pink streak coming from the raining sky.

* * *

**One more chapter after this, do you think you can handle it? **


	32. Another Happy Ending

"Mom... Dad...!" Cherry called as there were more vibrant, colorful lights coming from the sky.

They wrapped around the Beast and caused him to float in mid-air. Everyone looked with astonishment with the magic. His cape wrapped around his body and wind blew all around him. Belle stopped crying and took a look for herself. His skin was exposed as the fur burned out and every part of his body began to glow. He then slowly went on the ground with his cape over him. Belle, Bud, Michelle and Cherry walked over to see the beast.

The figure stood with black pants and a white, lose shirt. He turned to everyone to show his fair skin, golden brown hair, icy blue eyes and no beastly features.

"Beast?" Cherry called.

"You can call me Adam," he told her in a normal, calm voice. He then looked at Belle with a smile and looked at his hands with a smile. "Belle, it's me..."

Belle raised an eyebrow as everyone else couldn't believe their eyes. She then looked deep into his eyes and her hazel eyes widened. "It IS you!" Belle beamed.

Adam held Belle close and the beast was now human. Her love for him and his love for her had broken the spell after all. They shared a kiss together as blue glows plummeted for the sky and broke the clouds and made it a wonderful, sunshiny spring day. The gargoyles turned from dark and depressing to bright, marble woman statues and made fresh roses and vines in the gardens.

The servants came to join Belle and Adam. Lumiere hopped and he transformed into his human self, he had long caramel hair in a golden ribbon matching his pants and a cream-colored shirt with black buckled shoes.

"Lumiere!" Adam cried.

The mantel clock turned into a pudgy, older man wearing red with a curved black mustache with his chocolate hair down in a ponytail as well.

"Cogsworth!" Adam smiled.

The teapot turned into a short, elderly woman with deep dimples against her blushing lips. She had her ivory hair in a bun and wore a light lavender frilled maiden hat with dark purple dress, skirt and a white apron.

"Mrs. Potts!" Adam praised. "Look at us!" He pulled them all in a group hug.

"Mama! Mama!" Chip's voice called and he turned from a teacup on a footstool to a little boy with golden hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, blue pants and gray shoes on a dog with white fur and brown patches.

"Oh, my goodness!" Mrs. Potts held her son for the first time in years.

"Oh, what a wonderful happy ending!" Cherry gushed.

Belle laughed with happiness with everyone else as Adam held her in his arms and spun her around. In the castle, everyone was back to being human again and the furniture was no longer alive. Sunset came and everyone decided to have a ball in the castle to celebrate this wonderous occasion. The villagers apologized to Belle and Adam. Cherry was given a better dress from the castle and she, along with her family, were free to visit anytime.

"Ah, L'Amour..." Lumiere sighed. Then came human Babette in her maid uniform and feather duster, tickling against Lumiere. Lumiere got eager and chased after her, but then Cogsworth stood in his way.

"Well Jerry, old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?" he asked, shaking Lumiere's hand politely.

"Of course, mon ami," Lumiere smiled. "I told you that she would break the spell!"

"I beg your pardon old friend, but I believe I told you."

"No, you didn't! I told you!"

Cherry giggled as the men fought and her parents shared a dance with Belle and Adam. Maurice wiped a tear feeling very happy for his daughter. Mrs. Potts still had her son in her arms and smiled at the display of romance.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mama?" Chip asked.

"Of course dear, of course." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Mrs. Potts chuckled at Chip's humor as the dancing continued. Cherry smiled, but then crept away when no one was watching. She walked down the castle corridors and went in the West Wing and cracked the cold, dark, music room door open. She looked to see human Maestro Forte.

He had long, silver-colored hair, a pale, gaunt face, and his eyes were shut but had makeup on them like the rest of his face. He wore a black tail coat with golden trim with keyboard cuffs. Below, he wore gray trousers with white tights and black buckled shoes. He wasn't moving, Cherry couldn't even tell if he was alive or dead.

"Hey, it's me," Cherry knelt next to him. "I just thought I'd let you know your plans to keep Belle and your master from falling in love have failed. I might have a hard time forgiving you if you ever come to me to apologize for your actions. I don't know if you're alive or can even hear me, but good day. I'm off to go back home to America now after the wedding of Belle and Adam. Good bye and good luck with your life, Maestro Forte." Cherry then got up on her feet and walked out of the music room, shutting the doors and joined in the celebration to celebrate the love of beauty and the beast.

The End

* * *

**Well there you go, that's the official end to Cherry's Enchanted Adventure. I hope you liked It as much as I liked writing it. Read & Review, only kind comments are allowed. Also now that you've read this, you might be hungry for more, but you're in luck if you do, I have a lot more fan fiction for this franchise I'm working on in development and maybe getting my stories in order. I only own my OCs which are Cherry, Bud and Michelle, everyone else is Disney. Even though I kind of own Forte more than Disney does since he's only a sequel villain and one of the few sequel villians I enjoy. This is PerkyGoth14 signing off for Cherry's Enchanted Adventure. **


End file.
